


The Killing Joke

by sunlightlix



Series: Dark Comedy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, CSI!Seungmin, Day6 Ensemble, Detective!Chan, Detective!Changbin, Detective!Jisung, Detective!Woojin, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How Do I Tag, Idk what exactly to call Jeongin’s role fkfjdj, Joker!Hyunjin, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Stray Kids Joker au, Violence, dancer!felix, hyunin bby I'm so sorry, light fluff, light gore, ngl it’s dark, really minor jaehyungparkian, well it’s not that minor if you stan day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightlix/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: The Joker rules the streets of Gotham as the self crowned prince of crime, many have tried and failed to stop him in the past. When young detective Christoper Bang gets put on The Joker case the prince of crime himself makes it his mission to break the man, trying to show him it only takes one bad day to start a lifetime of madness. Chan will do anything to put an end to The Joker’s rain and keep the ones he loves safe, but on the streets of Gotham is anyone really safe?orA Hyunjin Joker au because he dressed up as the Joker that one time





	1. Make Them Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a little darker than what I normally write so if you don’t like that feel free to turn back now. 
> 
> neways I’m a really big Batman/dc comics fan so when Hyunjin dressed up as the Joker I kinda had a moment and then I knew I needed to write this so here we are.  
> Also I know that Hyunjin was dressed as Jared Leto‘s Joker but this is more like the one from the original Batman animated series and The Joker from the comics.
> 
> Okay now let’s begin.

Life is one cruel joke. Hyunjin learned that from a young age, well rather than learned he had it beaten into him. He quickly learn that people found his pain to be _hilarious_ often taking upon themselves to bring him pain to get a good laugh out of it.

The person who alway found it funniest was his father, often he’d beat him until he had to beg for mercy, then he’d let out a haunting laugh before leaving him on the floor half way in death’s door. It's impossible to count the number of night that crying child laid awake too scare of what would happen if he closed his eyes.

He tried to get help so many times, he went to teachers showing them his beaten and bloody chest and arm and legs, they’d try to call the police but whenever they came his dad would just say he did it to himself for attention. Every time he tried to get help the beating only got worse, so he stopped trying.

His own mother had stopped caring, she was so stress that one day she picked up a bottle and never put it down. She didn’t care what would happen to Hyunjin, until it started happening to her.  

One day his dad came home from work in a particularly angry mood, but he was board of Hyunjin, he needed something else to hit. Hyunjin didn’t see anything, but he heard it all. It started as just yelling, his father’s deep voice fighting his mother’s slurred words, but then he heard the first punch. Clearly his mother wasn’t going to let it slide, the next thing he heard was glass breaking and more yelling.

 

Then something changed in the air.

 

A thick silence filled the room until Hyunjin heard a small click. He peeked his head into the kitchen where they were at each other's throats, the boy didn’t know what was in his father's hands but whatever it was filled his mother’s eyes with terror. She started pleading with him to put it down, saying they could talk about this, and that’s when it happened.

 

_Bang!_

 

Hyunjin knew what it was his father was holding now, he knew by the way his mother fell to the ground lifeless, blood coming from her head. He didn’t know what to do so he ran, he ran across the street banging on the door for someone to answer, for someone to help. When the door finally opened he broke down into tears telling the sweet lady answered that _‘daddy shot mommy in the head’_ that was all he could say and he said it over and over and over.

He watched as the cops came taking his father out in handcuffs, he watched him yelling the whole way to the car about how he _‘wished he’d done it sooner’_ and how he _‘should have shot the little brat first.’_

Something happened to Hyunjin that night, something dark. Something clicked in his brain as the image of his dead mother replayed in his mind over and over. He realized that this world isn’t a fair place, never had been and never will be. People like him don’t get love or happiness and he was going to have to live with that.

The officers took him to his grandmother’s house where lived for the rest of his addilense. She was a sweet woman who showered him with affection, she tried to undo what had been done, but it was far too late for that. His dad said he wished he’d shot him first but in a way he did because a part of Hyunjin died that night. What was left was a shell of the person that once was.

Hyunjin barely finished high school. The amount of times he’d been beaten up nearly drove him to drop out but his grandmother made him stay promising _it would all get better._ Still despite graduating he didn’t have enough money for college, so instead he packed his bags and headed into the city looking for work.

He found a job at a comedy club working as a janitor, it wasn’t anything near fancy at all but it paid the bills for the one room apartment he’d bought. The hours were long, the pay was bad, but where else did he have to go?

“Hey kid!” Hyunjin turns his head “m-me?” “Yes you! Come here!” He sets down the broom in his hands hesitantly making his way to the man who’d called him. “The pay here ain’t great, is it?” “n-no sir.” He smiles turning to face Hyunjin fully. 

“Well me and a few friends have something that we think might pay a little better if you’re interested.” Hyunjin recognized the man, he was one of the guys his boss said not to talk to. “I-I’ll pass, b-but thank you for the-” he hears the cocking of a gun behind him.

“You see, I was just trying to sound nice but it wasn’t really a question.” He swallow hard turning back to face the man “w-what do you need me to do?”

That was how he got mixed up in the wrong crowd. He began working heist, dropping things off at shady locations, it all made his skin crawl but not because he didn’t like it. It made his skin crawl because he did like it, he lived for the rush it gave him, he practically feed of the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he was disgusted with himself. But he was good at it, and it’s not like could leave.

But he made a wrong step and it all came crashing down.

A fist came crashing down on his face as he let out another cry. “What did you tell them!” “N-Nothing important I swear! I-I would never betray you like that!” he tried to get closer but the two men holding him back prevented it. “But you still told you fucking clown!” the words were like daggers to his chest, _clown_ , right, he almost forgot he was a joke.

“T-They said they would shoot me if I didn’t talk!” this made he man stop and turn back to Hyunjin. “Well we are gonna do a lot more than shoot you, no, we want you to _feel_ this.” he snapped his fingers and the men holding him picked him up. They took him over to a large pit, it was a odd color and bubbling at the brim.

Hyunjin began to fight again but he wasn’t going anywhere. “You see this? This will slowly and painfully burn away at your flesh, if you’re lucky you’ll be dead in a few hours. If not, well then good luck.” Hyunjin let out another cry as he pleaded for his life, _begging_ for forgiveness. But of course that didn’t work.

He didn’t remember most of it, just the pain, _the_ _burning pain._ He felt like he was swimming in a pit of fire, _this must be like hell feels like_ he told himself, he would know soon enough if he was right. By some miracle though, someone heard his cries.

He woke up in a hospital alone, his skin still burning, bandages all over his body. Looking down at the exposed parts of his fleshed made his heart stop. He was little on the pale side before but this wasn’t pale, this was white. His skin was stained all over with a white color his hair stained green. the doctors said there wasn’t anything they could do about his skin, maybe he could dye his hair but there was nothing to fix his skin, they’d never seen anything like this before.

Looking down at his flesh he thought about what the man had said, he was always a clown, now he looked like one.

 

—

 

Everything was coming crashing down. He couldn’t find a job, he couldn’t pay the hospital bills, he couldn’t do anything. He walked through an ally to get back to his apartment, not knowing what to do next. “Hey freak! Where’s your wallet?” A knife was pressed into his back, this was the _last thing_ he needed. “I don’t have any money” he would be scared if he weren’t _so tired, so done._ He was done of being pushed around, being treated like a joke.  

“Oh come on! The circus don’t pay that well?” this was it. Something finally snapped, it began to break a long time ago but now it stattered on the floor. He turned around taking the knife out of his hands and plunging it into the man's stomach. A weight lifted off his shoulder as he watched the life fade from his eyes. All the worries and the pain left his head, it was almost enjoyable. He couldn’t help but smile, in fact, he started laughing. He laughed hysterically as the muggers body fell to the floor lifeless, the color draining from his skin. He doubled over laughing next to the man’s body.

As he laughed he caught a glimpse of himself in an old mirror that was thrown in a dumpster, but what he saw he didn’t hate, he actually loved it. Looking down he saw blood on his hands, the blood of the man he’d just killed, taking it he spread it across his face until it formed a big, wicked smile. They want a clown, he’ll give them a clown.


	2. Love’s A Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s someone like you doing in a place like this kiddo? Aren’t you a little young for this kind of job?” The doctor deadpan, clearly trying to remain professional “I’m the one who is supposed to be asking the questions.” 
> 
> “Come on,” he chuckles leaning into the light, “Humor me.”

After the first kill to say the least he got a taste for it, _a hunger_ . The thrill crime coursed through his veins just waiting for his next move. _Years_ he went around getting better, faster, and loosing it more with everything done. The people feared him, as they should, but if they were going to fear him they needed a name to fear.

That’s where Hyunjin died and _The Joker_ was born.

People couldn’t hear a laugh in the streets without running for cover as to not become his next victim. He ran off fear and laughter, it was euphoric. But of course it only takes one wrong step to send it all crashing down.

His wrong step was in the form of crappy henchmen that gave away his position in a heist. He was arrested laughing the whole way to the loony bin, Arkham Asylum.

The people of Gotham let out a breath of relief knowing their greatest threat was off the streets… for now. He got out, they put him back in, it was an endless cycle, nothing ever changing. But this time was… different.

This time he was told he was going to be meeting with a physiatrist to “fix him.” Unlikely. But he wasn’t expecting this. As he waited in his room he heard the guard explain everything to the doctor. The classic ‘don’t get too close, don’t open the door, don’t take the straightjacket, don’t give him anything sharp blah blah blah,’ but what walked through the door was unexpected.

A small man walked in, he almost looked like a child, bright eyes and messy brown hair absolutely adorable. _This could work out nicely in my favor._ He looked kind, soft even. The kind that gets torn apart in a place like Arkham.

“Hello I’m doctor Yang Jeongin, I will be treating you for the next few months.” he laughed, _that haunting laugh,_ the boy flinched a little.

“What’s someone like you doing in a place like this kiddo? Aren’t you a little _young_ for this kind of job.” The doctor deadpan, clearly trying to remain professional “I’m the one who is supposed to be asking the questions.”

“Come on,” he chuckles leaning into the light, “Humor me.”

Letting out a sigh the Jeongin sits down in his chair “I just got out of college and got a job here. Now my turn Joker.” His face sours “that’s too long. If we are going to spend so much time together you’ll need something that rolls of the tongue better. Call me J.” Sighing the boy picked up his notepad “so _Joker,_ ” the rolled his eyes “tell me about yourself.”

His face dropped “Doc you ever had a bad day?” “I just told you I was the one asking questions-” the joker cut him off “cause I’ve had more than my fair share.” He scoots his chair forward a little, finding it hard with the straight jacket.

“When I was a kid I always wanted to make people laugh, it was that one thing that made me happy. But I was always taking hits from people who just didn’t get the joke. Like my dad.” The doctor’s breath hitched as he started to write. “No matter what I did it always ended the same way, his hand against my face. The only time I ever made him laugh was when I was bleeding on the floor begging him to stop.”

He saw a tear swell in the doctor’s eyes, so much emotion in his little body, so much empathy. He’s going to be easy to break. This was going to be fun.

 

—

 

It’s started as small things, he wanted to test the waters at first. It was when he first made Jeongin cry that he knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. It happened when he told him about his skin and hair and why they were the way they were.

He saw Jeongin’s eyes get all watery, he lifted his glasses wiping his eyes quickly. Joker couldn’t help but smile to himself. “don’t cry for me doc, pretty boys like you aren’t supposed to cry.”

“I-I’m sorry this is so unprofessional of me-” “don’t apologize, emotion like this is raw and natural. It makes me feel a little less alone knowing there is someone there to cry with me.”

The doctor smiled through his tears. He had him.

After that he tried a few more things, he started calling Jeongin by his first name and eventually the boy allowed it, he even started calling him J like he asked. He got Jeongin to talk about his personal life, learning that he didn’t have many friends and was always pressured by his family to succeed, never truly feeling loved. That was it, that was the way to him.

One night right as the doctor was about to leave he walked into his office spotting a dozen red roses on his desk. He lifted them to his nose taking in the sweet smell only to find a note attached to them.

 

_For the pretty boy._

_-J_

 

He made his way down to the Joker’s cell. “How did you get these on my desk?” The Joker sat up on his bed “I have my ways.” Putting on a cold face the doctor tried to look mad.

“I’ll tell the guards you were out for your cell”

“Oh, but if you were going to do that you would have done it already.”

Opening his mouth he searched for an answer but in the end he closed it again with nothing to say. The Joker laughed “I like you pretty boy, do you know that? It’s like you’re the only one who gets me in here. The only one that truly cares.” Red covered the boy’s face as he turned to walk away, the other only laughed in response.

 

“G-Good night J”

“Good night pretty boy!”

 

—

 

Jeongin couldn’t get him out of his head. The Joker was his ever thought, his every dream, he was _everything._ It was insane but he thinks he might’ve fallen for his patient.

He walked into his session Monday like he did everyday, slightly excited. Entering the room he was greeted by the familiar green hair and paper white skin standing in the corner. Hearing the door he turned around lifting his arms.

“No bondage today pretty boy?”

Jeongin let out a small, innocent laugh. Joker insisted on calling him little names all the time, it shouldn’t but it made his heart stop, hell, it made his whole world stop. “No straight jacket today, I need to examine your physical behavior. Feel free to walk around while we talk.”

“Really? And how come I don’t believe that.”

“d-don’t believe what?”

He walks over to where Jeongin was sitting in leaning down to him, he caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes due to lack of personal space and had to stop himself from laughing. “I don’t think you are examining anything pretty boy. Just like how the _notes_ from our last five meetings have just been doodles.” He placed his hands over the smaller’s where they rested on the arms of the chair locking him in place.

“J-J I’m going to n-need you to let go-” “that’s not going to happen Jeongin.” His face sours “ _Jeongin_ that’s too long. I need something shorter. How about…” he pauses for dramatic effect. “ _I.N._ ”

He lifts one of his hands, Jeongin tries to push him away but he grabs it holding both of his small wrists in his big hand. He lifts the boy’s chin, their eyes meet briefly. Seeing the fear in the younger’s eyes he smiles bringing his face closer.

“ _My I.N”_

He pushes their lips together and despite the fear previously displayed on his face he could feel him begin to melt. He removed his hands from the younger’s pulling him up by the waist. The boy brings a shaky hand up to his chest trying to push away but he couldn’t, Joker was too strong and he was too weak for him. The man had too much power over him, he couldn’t control himself, that was _The Joker’s_ job now.

 

And just like that, he fell.

 

He kissed back bringing his hands to his green hair trying to find something to hold onto so he didn’t fall over. Joker feels that’s he’s won, he forces the kiss deeper and tightens his grip on his waist to see if he tries to pull away but nothing, all the Doctor does is let out a small yelp of pain. Finally pulling away he looks at the younger’s face for some kind of reaction but he only stared back, his lip quivering. Finally he burst into tears falling to the ground.

“I-I s-shouldn’t h-have done— it was s-so-” he scoops the boy up into his arms in attempts to make him stop crying, it was going to give him a headache.

“Don’t apologize. You are so young, you’ve been thrown around by life, you feel like no one has ever loved you, ever being taken care of. _You’re just like me._ ”

He wiped a tear from the boy’s face rocking him slowly. “You need someone to take care of you and I can do that. I can give you whatever you need, but I can’t do it from in here. If you can help me get out I can make you happy, I can set you free. Can you do that for me?”

It takes a second but Jeongin nods, still shaking. He tries to smile, he knows it would make _him_ happy. The Joker gives a wicked smiles

“Good boy. Now, do you know where to get a gun?”

 

—

 

It all happened so fast. One second they were in their normal session and then there was so much screaming and gunshots and _blood._ He shouldn’t have done what he asked, but how could he say no?

“I.N get off the floor we need to go now!” He yelled pulling the younger up as he screamed. Tears streamed down his face as The Joker pulled him down the hall towards the exist, he paid no mind to his tears falling from the doctor’s face, he didn’t really care.

“Stop where you are Joker! Release the doctor!” Two guards pointed their guns at the two. Turning around with a laugh the Joker pulls the younger to his chest pressing his gun to the boy’s head.

“Why don’t you let us be on our merry little way before the doctors brains are painted all over the wall.” Air stopped flowing to the boy’s lungs. He wouldn’t, would he?

Despite the threat the guards showed no sign of backing down. Joker thought for a second, maybe he should just shoot him now, but then he decided against it. He could be more useful in the future. “Pretty boy you might want to close your eyes for this” he does as told as two gunshots go off.

Before he has time to scream or do anything he was being pulled down the hall again. They burst through the front door making their way to the nearest car.

The boy could feel his heart beating out of his chest as they drove away, had that all really just happened? A loud bang comes from the building shaking the road in front of them.

“What the hell was that!”

“Just a little gift I left for them”

Jeongin turns his head to see the right wing up in flames terror filling his eyes as the joker laughed. “I.N isn’t it beautiful?”

He only swallows hard trying to figure all of this out. He just help _The Joker_ escape _Arkham Asylum._ He was _in love with The Joker._

“Why the long face pretty boy! Put a smile on that face.” He tried to smile, he tried to smile through his tears. A haunting laugh filled the car and suddenly the whole thing felt historical. The doctor couldn’t help but laugh too.

They drove into the night laughing all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunin baby I am so sorry. Yeah so basically Jeongin is the ‘Harley Quinn’ of this au but I refuse to call him that. Also I will try to update this weekly but no promises fjfjdkdk next chapter we get into the real story.


	3. The Quiet Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think The Joker is behind this?” 
> 
> He stopped for a second but kept going. 
> 
> “The Joker was killed when the right wing of Arkham exploded two years ago, a dead man can’t commit a triple homicide.”

The sun peeked through the window signaling it was time to start the day. But the warm fabric of the bed was too intoxicatingly warm he didn’t want to ever leave, let alone open his eyes. The smell of eggs cooking in the other room and the emptiness of the other side of the bed signaled someone else was already up.

 

“Chris, love, it’s time to start the day”

 

Woojin pulls the curtains back letting more light in, Chan hissed covering his eyes. “Nooo” he rolls over burying his face in his pillow. With a small giggle Woojin leans over the bed pulling the pillow away.

 

“Get up or I’ll take the ring back”

 

“You wouldn’t dare”

 

He grabs the younger’s hand pulling at his finger, Chan let’s put a screaming laugh as he fights back. They wrestle around a bit until somehow they ended up on the floor, Woojin leaning over him.

 

“I win”

 

“Oh? And what did you win?”

 

“This”

 

Woojin presses his lips against the younger, sighing into it Chan reaches his hands to the elder’s head only for him to pull away. With a smile he stands up walking out of the room. “Get up _detective Bang,_ Changbin will be here in twenty minutes.”

 

Letting out a groan he finally gets up walking over to the closet. “Anything for you _detective Kim_.”

 

Woojin returned to the stove to finish making breakfast for the two of them, it was simple mornings like this that made his heart feel all soft. Despite knowing it would end and they would have to go out and patrol the terrible streets of Gotham they had right now, and that’s enough.

 

Strong hands wrap around his waist as lips latch onto his neck. Leaning back with a sigh he brings a hand to Chan’s curly blonde hair.

 

“You’re distracting me”

 

“I know”

 

“Well then I hope you like burnt eggs.”

 

Quickly turning off the burner he turns around to face his lover smiling brightly. “Hey there” “don’t give me a _hey there_ , give me a kiss”

 

That’s exactly what he did, Woojin connected their lips together again, but stronger than before. Chan instantly kissing back with the same amount of force pushing Woojin into the counter. The elder places his hands on the surface lifting himself up to allow Chan to stand between his legs as he brings his arms around his neck.

 

Chan leaves his hands on his lover’s thighs as they sit there just kissing and being completely in love.

 

“Gross! Get a room!”

 

They both turn their heads to see Changbin, Chan’s partner, standing in the doorway. “Get a room? This is our apartment! And why the hell didn’t you knock!”

 

Changbin rolls his eyes “I did! Five times! But you two where to busy eating each other’s faces off I just let myself in.” Sitting down at the table he took a bite out of the egg sandwich on the plate in front of him.

 

Woojin hugs Chan’s head as he stares at Changbin “Binnie that’s my sandwich not Chan’s.” Changbin looked at Woojin then back at the sandwich, shrugging he took another bite.

 

Smiling the younger kissed his lover’s neck playfully making his way up to his lips pecking him a few times. “Don’t worry baby, take mine I’ll get something when we get coffee.”

 

“Well if you two love birds are done we should really get going Chan.” Changbin stood up heading to the door “I’ll give you two a minute to… ya know.”

 

The door closed and the two broke out into laughter. Woojin bring his hands back to the younger’s face kissing him again. Chan tries to make it rougher but the latter pulls back knowing where that will lead. “Ya know bear...” Chan attaches his lips to the elder’s neck as he fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. “We could always call in sick and have a lot more fun here.” He starts to undo the buttons of Woojin’s shirt biting down on his neck.

 

As much as Woojin would love to send the day with his fiancé he knew it wasn’t an option. Pushing him away he hops off the counter. “Nice try but we can have fun later. Gotham is never on a shortage of crime and someone has to stop it.” Bringing the younger his coat he kissing him one last time before pushing him out the door.

 

“I love you bear”

“I love you too.”

 

With that Woojin was alone in his shared apartment with a burnt egg on the stove and a half unbuttoned shirt.

 

—

 

Running down the stairs Chan made his way outside to Changbin who was leaning against the car. “Was it really necessary to interrupt our morning like that?” “Yes and I believe that if I didn’t interrupt then you might have never come to work.”

 

Rolling his eyes the elder climbs into the passenger side putting on his seat belt. “Ya know you act all grossed out but I’m sure you do cute stuff like that with Felix” he wiggled his eyebrow at his partner.

 

The younger only deadpanned as he close the door to the drivers side “I highly doubt you want to hear about how I act with _your brother_ Chris.” “But I doooo” “well it’s not going to happen.”

 

As they started to drive Chan only pressed the question more. “come onnn tell me something! You never talk about your relationship I want to know something for blackmail material!” The second he pulled out the puppy eyes Changbin was done.

 

“You know what? Fine. What would you like to know? How about about how Felix whines whenever I get out of bed? Or how he prefers when I sleep shirtless because it’s warmer? Or maybe how last night when we-” Chan covered his ears. “Nope! I take it back! I don’t want to know! I meant like cute stuff not _that_!”

 

Stopping the car Changbin chuckled “okay then.” He stepped out of the car and right when Chan was about to join him his phone rang. “You get the coffee I’ll take this.” Nodding Changbin walked into the café as Chan picked out the phone.

 

“Detective Bang speaking.” He let the person on the other line talk as he tries to take in everything they are saying. “Oh oh oh wait triple? Yeah okay where.” Listening again. “Okay got it. We’ll be there in fifteen.” Just as he hangs up Changbin climbs back in the car handing him his coffee.

 

“What was it?” Chan doesn’t reply straight away but rather stares ahead of him. “We are needed down at the Wayne Industries building. There’s been a triple homicide in the parking lot.”

 

—

 

When they show up they do the normal flashing of the badge and walking under police tape until they reach Seungmin.

 

“Talk to me Minnie what do we have here” the younger turn around to the three bodies on the ground. “Well from the looks of it a machine gun was what killed them, the victims have so many bullet wounds I can’t even count them by myself. I-It was messy, there are bullet holes all around the lot.”

 

Humming Chan averts his eyes from Seungmin to the corpses. “Any ID on the victims?” “Only one, the other two are um hard to identify with all of the… ya know. But there was something odd about this one.” He uncover the face of one victim revealing a smile carved into the face. “Jesus Christ” Changbin turns away, he could normally handle the sight of a body pretty easily, but this, this was too much.

 

“What’s his name?” “Kang Younghyun, goes by Brain Kang. He’s a long time employee of Wayne industries. only twenty-five years old.” A frown spreads across the detective’s face, _so young._ “Any family?” “He’s married to Park Jaehyung, he owns the music shop down on 64th street, t-their wedding photo was in his wallet.”

 

Chan turns with a sigh “who wants to tell them?” “tell who what?” Woojin walks up, Jisung trailing not far behind. “What are you two doing here? this our case.” Changbin sends them a confused look trying to catch Woojin’s eyes but the elder detective was too focused on the bodies.

 

“Jesus Christ” Jisung says under his breath, while Gotham was a gruesome place riddled with crime this was a little more than they were used to. “When we heard about a triple homicide, we just wanted to see what you two were dealing with here.” Seungmin covers the face again before standing to go check out the other victims.

 

“Seungmin wait,” Chan places a hand on his shoulder “are there any survivors? Witnesses? Anything?” the younger looks down, he was still young and still getting used to all the truly dark side of it all. “F-From what it looks like Mr. Kang was not the original target, we think he saw it happened and tried to run but they umm… yeah.” the latter nodded letting go of his shoulder.

 

“Well we should be going.” Jisung pulls at Woojin’s coat sleeve trying to drag him away. “I’ll see you tonight Channie, good luck.” Chan tried to kiss him but Woojin put his hand up “please don’t kiss me in front of the dead bodies. That’s a little ya know, morbid.” “right, see you later Jinnie.”

 

Changbin and Chan also started walking to their car, that is until they heard an all too familiar voice.

 

“Detective Bang! Can you tell what exactly went down here?”

 

A tape recorder was shoved in his face by none other than Lee Minho, a reporter for the Gotham Times. “Minho you are just going to have to wait for the police report to be released like every other reporter in Gotham.”

 

They try to walk away but Minho steps in front of them. “Come on Chan, can’t you give me _anything_? Aren’t we friends?”

 

The latter detective deadpans “Minho our friendship outside of work has nothing to do with our professional lives, you can’t use it to get information out of me.”

 

“Do you think The Joker is behind this?”

 

Chan stopped for a second but kept going. “The Joker was killed when the right wing of Arkham exploded two years ago, a dead man can’t commit a triple homicide Lee.”

 

Chan brushes him to the side Changbin following close in tail. “Thanks for nothing Chris.” “My pleasure. Also Minho,” he turns around looking at the younger. “See you Sunday for movie night.”

 

Minho smiles as he walks away to no doubt go harass someone else for a story. “I don’t know how Jisung does it sometimes. Minho is a great guy but when he has his heart set on a story he doesn’t let anything get in his way.” Changbin starts the car as he scoffs.

 

“He must treat Jisung like a prince.”

“Well you now Sungie, it doesn’t take much for him to swoon.”

 

They fell silent for a second knowing what comes next.

 

“Are you ready?”

“Are we ever ready for this?”

 

Chan falls silent again as Changbin starts to drive.Then they were off to do the worst part of the job.

 

—

 

The bell chimes as they walk in, soft music is playing in the background as different instruments and poster of musicians line the wall. By the cash register a blonde man with round glasses sits on a stool, guitar in hand. He seems to be tuning the instrument but he stops when he hears the door.

 

He looks up putting down the guitar, seeing the two he gives a soft smile before walking over to greet them.

 

“Hi welcome to moonrise music store how can I help you?” His voice was friendly carrying a distinct LA accent. Chan takes a deep breath before looking at the man with mournful eyes.

 

“Hello I’m Detective Bang this is my partner Detective Seo with the Gotham PD.” Quickly he shows the two show their badges, the man’s face drops a little. “We are looking for a Mr. Park Jaehyung.”

 

“T-That’s me. P-Please, call me Jae.”

 

The detectives look at each other before returning their gazes Jae. “Am I in trouble or something?” “Listen Jae, you might want to sit down for this.”

 

He was wobbles back to his stool never taking his eyes off the two. “What happened?” “Jae this is about your husband.”

 

“D-Did Brian do something?” He turns his gaze to the cash register where a picture from their wedding day was taped. “Brian isn’t a criminal, whatever it is you think he did he’s innocent. The guy won't even jwalk what could he have done?”

 

Biting the inside of his cheek Chan decided to try to rip the bandaid off as gently as possible. “Brian hasn’t done anything. He was- there was- listen Jae there really isn’t any easy way to say this-“

 

“What happened to my husband, detective?”

 

“There was a shooting in the Wayne Industries parking lot, Brian was caught in the middle of it. H-He didn’t make it Jae.”

 

Everything stopped. The music stopped, the birds stopped singing, the rain stopped pouring, Jae’s heart stopped.

 

“T-There must be some mistake.”

“There’s no mistake Jae”

 

“No no no no shut up! Shut the fuck up! He’s not dead he’s not! He was with me this morning, he kissed me goodbye when he left! We were going out to dinner tonight! He can’t be dead!”

 

Changbin placed a hand on his shoulder. “There was a photo of you in his wallet, it was him Jae, he’s gone.” That’s when the tears started, and they didn’t stop. He put his face in his hands and started to shake.

 

“Jae do you know anyone who would want to hurt Brian?” Jae let out a sob, he still didn’t want to believe him but deep down he knew it was true.

 

“B-Brian was the n-nicest person I know. H-he w-was always k-kind to e-everyone, h-how c-could this have h-happened?”

 

He felt like his lung were collapsing, what kind of sick joke was this? The love of his life was just murdered.

 

“Do you want to call someone to take you home?”

“Y-Yeah”

 

—

 

“What’s for dinner baby?”

“Chinese takeout. I didn’t want to cook.”

 

Woojin set the bag down on the kitchen counter, the younger got up from the couch to come get his food. He wrapped an arm around Woojin’s hip quickly kissing his cheek before grabbing his food.

 

“Thank you bear.” Woojin shrugged his coat off setting it down and grabbing his own food to join Chan on the couch.

 

Their legs were intertwined as they sat on there on opposite side of the couch. “How was your day Channie?” Woojin said bringing food to his mouth.

 

“Hard. It never gets easier to tell someone their loved one was killed.”

 

“Who’d they lose?”

 

“Their husband, he was the guy in the parking lot with the smile carved into his face.”

 

Recalling the image made it hard for Woojin to swallow his food. “That’s terrible.” Chan took the final bite of his food, he stood up walking back to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah well we’ll find them, I’m not going to let that guy’s loss be in vain.” Chan leaned against the counter thinking about it for a second, think about what Jae said. How they had plans for dinner and how he kissed him goodbye, _it was just a normal day._

 

His thoughts were interrupted by arms around his waist and lips on his neck. “What’s wrong Channie? Talk to me.” He leaned back into Woojin’s touch letting it melt away his worries.

 

“It’s just when I was talking to the guy, he kept talking about how normal his day was and then two detectives showed up and told him that his husband was killed. It just got me thinking… we have a really dangerous job, I don’t want to lose you out of the blue.”

 

Woojin turns Chan around looking into his bright eyes. “I don’t want to lose you either Channie but we knew the risk when we signed up.” Chan’s voice got a little shaky “I-I just don’t want to lose you.”

 

Woojin takes the younger hands placing it over his strong, beating heart. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Nodding frantically Chan hugs him tight like a child hugging a teddy bear.

 

“You’re clearly stressed, let’s get you to bed Channie.” he reaches out a delicate hand for his lover to take—which he does—leading him to their bedroom. Soft hands help Chan undress and put on something much more comfortable. The same soft hands lay him in bed and hold his as close as possible. The beautiful man Chan gets to call his lover presses light butterfly kisses on his forehead as to melt the worries and stress building up in his brain.

 

Life can be a cruel joke sometimes, but having someone to help you through—someone to ease your mind, to hold your hand as you walk into the dark—makes it all a lot more pleasant.


	4. A Smile Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-Is that-” Changbin whispers but is too shocked to finish. 
> 
> “N-No it’s not. He’s dead.”
> 
> “Then that’s one hell of a ghost.”

“Channie your shirt is all wrinkled! Take it off I’ll iron it quickly, god if you got ready when I asked we wouldn’t be doing this right now.”

 

Chan laughed as he took his shirt off handing it to Woojin, he loved the man but he could be a little bit of a perfectionist when it came to date night. Taking the shirt he walked into the kitchen to start the iron “I’ve been planning this for almost a month and you aren’t even ready!” That was true, Woojin loved the art museum and tonight was the opening of the new exhibit, he didn’t want to be late.

 

Hands locked around his waist as pressed the hot iron into the shirt, not wanting to burn the material he ignored it. “I’m sorry Bear, how can I make it up to you?” When lips attached to his neck he let out a little tsk. “You can make it up to me by getting off so I don’t burn a hole in your shirt.” Wiggling free he let his full attention fall back to the shirt making sure every little crease disappeared.

 

Chan sat patiently on the counter waiting for his shirt back shivering slightly at the cold air hitting his bare skin. “All done.” Lifting the shirt he smiled at his hard work. “Wow, ironing, stopping crime, what can’t you do?” Chan teased sliding down from the counter. The latter hit his arm as he draped the shirt around his fiance before walking away. But Chan just stands there.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not going to help me button it?”

 

“Christ you are insufferable”

 

He storms back over to the younger, he was trying very hard to be mad but he can’t, he never can. A smile spreads across his face when Chan leans his head into the crook for the latter’s neck while he finishes the buttons, leaving a few undone at the top just the way he likes it. Woojin snakes his arms around the shorter’s waist, he knows Chan was still upset after what happened a few days ago and he had gotten a little clingy because of it.

 

“I love you” he leans down kissing the younger quickly a few times before pulling away to find their suit jackets. “I love you too, I’m sorry if I made us late” “it’s fine, the exhibit isn’t going anywhere.” Woojin slides his jacket on before helping Chan with his own. Then they were off on what was meant to be the perfect date night.

 

—

 

After about a half an hour of waiting they finally made it inside, the beauty of the building would never cease to amaze Woojin. The high ceiling, the elegant marble, the beautiful works of art spread across the walls made his chest feel light. Chan honestly didn’t care much for the museum but he could watch the way Woojin’s eyes light up when he looks around for the rest of eternity.

 

Finally tearing his eyes from his fiance he looks around the building. “So where is the- holy shit no way” was he seeing things? Or were Felix and Changbin standing ten feet away? “What is it-” Just as Woojin tried to ask what is happening Chan grabs him throwing them both behind a pillar. 

 

“Chan what the fu-”

 

“Woojin look!”

 

The latter turns his head to see Changbin and Felix standing there, hand in hand. That was surprising enough, the two were never ones to be openly affectionate, well in front of Chan and Woojin they weren’t. 

 

They watched them stare at a painting together, Changbin leaned in to whisper something in the younger’s ear causing him to giggle. The latter had a dreamy look in his eyes just from staring at the younger, getting his attention once more he leans in kissing the boy quickly. 

 

Chan couldn’t stop laughing, this was too good. He started to make his way up to him, dragging Woojin behind him. “Channie maybe we should just leave them alone-” but it was too late for Woojin to stop him. 

 

“There’s my favorite brother!” Felix jumped as an arm wrapped tightly around his neck, Changbin’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. “C-Chan I’m your only brother” “still. When we saw you two being all cute over here Woojin  _ insisted _ we come say hi.” Woojin’s mouth dropped as he glared at the younger,  _ the betrayal.  _

 

Despite that Woojin turned to the couple with a smile “did you two come to see the new exhibit?” “Yeah it’s really nice! We were actually about to head out to dinner” Felix as always was a little ray of sunshine, Changbin averted their gazes emmbarsed they had seen them so affectate. 

 

“Well have fun! It was great seeing you both!” Woojin began to drag Chan away so he couldn’t embarrass his partner and brother any more. “See you Monday Changbin! Have fun at your dinner!” The couples went their separate ways, the second they were out of sight from the youngers Woojin hit his lover’s arm. 

 

“ _ Woojin insisted we come say hi”  _ he mocked. “Honestly if you are going to be embarrassing at least be truthful.” Chan only giggled in reply latching onto the elder’s arm. 

 

“So where’s the exhibit?” 

 

—

 

As much as Chan didn’t normally enjoy the museum he had to admit, this was beautiful. Woojin had told him beforehand that it was  _ ‘modern abstract art based on the artist’s true feelings’  _ which sounded like bullshit to Chan.

 

But this was nice, there was a large range of works none two looking the same. Woojin gawked at the piece in front of him as if he could find the answers to the universe in it if he looked hard enough. Chan on the other hand was quite bored of this piece, he let his gaze wander around as Woojin continued to stare.

 

Eventually his eyes lock onto a painting in the corner of the room, it was peculiar to say the least, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Slowly he removed himself from Woojin’s arm, the elder turned to Chan feeling the loss of his grip.

 

“Channie?”

 

“I’ll be back in minute bear I just want to look at something.”

 

Woojin frowned but returned his gaze to the painting in front of him. As Chan approached it he got more confused. All of the other painting had the same basic black frame but this one had a cream colored frame with small carvings made into the wood. Inside the frame was a picture of a clown with a hauntingly big smile on his face. 

 

He stopped in front of it, eye brows knitting together as he tried to make sense of it. “How are you enjoying the exhibit sir?” A small woman came up to him with a sweet smile on her face, she clearly worked here.

 

“Uhh I definitely think my fiancé is enjoying it more than me” he laughed awkwardly looking over to Woojin. “Can I ask you about this piece?” 

 

The woman nods looking to the piece, only, the second she sees it she looks just as confused as Chan. “What’s wrong?” “T-This isn’t part of the exhibit.”

 

His mouth falls a little “what?” “I-I don’t know but this wasn’t here earlier.” Now more confused than before Chan takes a few steps closer. Was he hearing things or was the painting ticking?

 

The ticking sound picked up quickly, Chan eyes widened as he realized what it was. “It’s a bomb. The painting a bomb! Everyone get down!” He screams to the room as he grabs the woman’s arm running away from it but it was too late.

 

The painting explodes, he throws himself on the woman to protect from the blast. Thankfully he was out of range from the blast that didn’t stop his ears from ringing like hell though. He rolls off the woman, staring at the ceiling he tries to get his eyes and ears to adjust.

 

The first thing he hears when the ringing stop is a familiar voice calling his name. “Chris! Chris holy shit are you okay!” Woojin ran to him. With shaky hands he helps the younger sit up. 

 

“Y-Yeah but what the hell is happening-” that’s when  _ they  _ came in. Men with guns and mask ran through the door yelling. As warning shots start going off Woojin grabs Chan’s arm pulling him away. 

 

The younger quickly realized he wasn’t as good as he had thought, he legs felt like jelly, he could hardly walk. He fell back to the ground crying out in pain, the elder tried to pick him up but Chan stopped him. “Just keep going!” 

 

“Chris you need help-”

 

“Woojin just go! I’m right behind you!”

 

Giving him one last glance he does as running out with the rest of panicking people. Chan began to stand trying his best to drag his disoriented body to safety, but it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

 

“Grab as many as you can!” Suddenly he was grabbed by the back of his collar, as much as he tried to fight but there was no point, he was still too weak, there was nothing he could do. He could only stare at Woojin’s head as he fled. 

 

The person who had grabbed him throw him to the ground grabbing his wrists, they securrued them together with zip ties before throwing him with a few other unlucky people. 

 

A few more gunshots rang as he waited for something to happen,  _ anything to happen that would tell him what the hell was going on.  _ All he wanted to do was spend an evening with his fiancé and now he was a hostage. This is why he hated the art museum.

 

A distance laughter could be heard coming closer and closer, the people around Chan look terrified as if they knew something he didn’t, as if they knew who was coming just by the laugh alone. Out of the whole in the wall where the painting once hung jumped a man resembling a clown, he sported a purple suit, green hair, and a wicked smile.

 

It took Chan near second to realize who it was, took him a lot longer to believe it.  _ It can’t be him, he’s dead.  _ But it was,  _ The Joker _ was standing there in front of them,  _ very, very much alive. _

 

—

 

“Changbin calm down, stop acting like it’s the end of the world he’s only teasing.” Felix held tightly to the elder’s arm as they walked down the steps. They took their time, they had no plans of going anywhere fast. 

 

“I know, I know but still. I just don’t want to give Chan the satisfaction.” He pulled Felix a little closer kissing his cheek a few times. A rosy blush covered his freckles, Changbin was always a very affectionate person, he just didn’t like to show it but when he did it made Felix feel like he’s the only boy in the world.

 

“So then what do you want for din-” the latter was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the museum. Felix jumped his eyes widening in fear, what on earth was that? But Changbin knew, someone set off a bomb, and Chan and Woojin were still inside.

 

“Binnie what was that-” “Felix get to the car. Now.”

 

People started running out screaming in fear but Changbin swam upstream in the river of terror. “Changbin wait you can’t go back in there!” “I need to help Woojin and Chan they could be hurt!”

 

The younger grabbed his hand “let me help” “Felix you aren’t law enforcement!” “But he’s my-” “Felix go!” 

 

The real feeling danger set in when gunshots were heard, Felix definitely didn’t want to stay. “Felix go the car and drive far away from the museum. Now!” He was going to protest but Changbin was right, Felix had no clue what to do in this situation but Changbin did.

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too now go!”

 

With that they took off in different directions on the steps. Changbin pushed his way inside trying to keep his head on straight despite the madness around him. He needs to find Chan and Woojin. 

 

His head shoots in fifty different directions trying to make sense of it all until his eyes finally landed on Woojin sneaking into a janitor’s closet. He ran to him throwing his hand in the way of the closing door stopping it. 

 

“Changbin? What are you doing here?”

 

“That doesn’t matter! Where’s Chan we need to go!”

 

Woojin pulls him into the closet locking the door. The latter pushes his coat to the side taking the gun from it’s holster. “Chan was hit by the blast, he was too disoriented to walk, when I tried to help him he pushed me away and told me to go and that he was right behind him. So now we have a job to do.” 

 

Woojin’s detective mode flipped on so fast it almost gave Changbin whiplash. He pulled out his phone,

 

“Hello this is Detective Kim Woojin speaking, there has been an explosion at the Gotham Art Museum. There are several gun men on sight and I’m lead to believe they have taken hostages. I’m currently hidden in the museum with Detective Seo Changbin, we need back up immediately.” 

 

It was stunning how calm and collected Woojin could be in a situation like this, his fiancé was lost in an art museum filled with crazed gunman and yet he sounds like he’s calling in a petty crime. 

 

“We already have people on their way detective, hold your position until they get there.” His brows knitted together “I’m sorry sir, I can’t do that, I got separated from Chan and I need to find him to make sure he’s safe.” 

 

“Woojin is wasn’t a request, it was an order.” His collectiveness visibly started to fade, anger slowly replacing it. “With all due respect he is my fiancé and if anything happens to him then you lost the best detective you have.” 

 

“Woojin don’t you dare move from your posit-” tired of hearing his voice, the detective hung up. Changbin was speechless, Woojin was going to get in a lot of trouble for that.

 

“I’m going to find Chan, you stay here” “ _ with all due respect” _ —he mimics the elder’s words—“like hell am I gonna sit here when Chan could be hurt.” Unlike with the commissioner, Woojin gave up rather quickly.

 

“Are you armed?” “Yeah” Woojin nods taking off the safety of his gun, “let’s go, and be subtle.” They exit the closet quickly bolting up the stairs to get a height advantage. Thankfully, none of the men had thought to come up here, it was only them. The openness of the museum allowed them to peak right over the railing into the exhibit, Woojin spotted Chan. His hands were tied behind his back and he was on his knees, he seemed rather annoyed at his situation. It made his blood boil, but he still remained hidden by the rails. 

 

“What’s the plan?”

 

“We wait for backup, and if they open fire, we open fire back.”

 

Laughter, wicked laughter was heard coming from the wall where the painted exploded. Out of the hole steps a man in a purple suit with green hair.

 

“I-Is that-” Changbin whispers but is too shocked to finish. 

 

“N-No it’s not. He’s dead.”

 

“Then that’s one hell of a ghost.”

 

—

 

The clown threw his arms in the air spinning around as he basked in the fear. “Now that is how you make an entrance!” He exclaimed walking forward. “Hello Gotham! Did you miss me?” His smile only grows as he waits for answer only for it to never come. His smile fades into an almost comical large frown.

 

He reaches his hand out, one of the men places a crowbar in it. “I said,” he walks up to one of the hostages taking a swing at their face

 

“Did”

_ Swing _

“You”

_ Swing _

“Miss”

_ Swing _

“Me?”

 

They fell over dead, head completely bashed in. “Well I guess he can’t answer me now” he laughs to himself walking back to the front of the room. 

 

Chan started, he had just killed him so brutality,  _ so easily _ and like it was nothing. He’d seen some screwed up shit in his day but this might be the worst. That’s how he knew,  _ this is really him. This is The Joker.  _

 

“What are you staring at?” The clown looks straight at Chan, yet Chan refuses to show any fear. Joker cocked his head getting closer “why aren’t you scared?” Woojin could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up seeing joker approach his lover. 

 

Chan stayed silent but refused to break eye contact. From the looks of it, Joker was quite displeased with the detective’s lack of terror. “Not much of a talker, are you?” He takes the crow once again straight to Chan’s side, not hard enough to break anything but enough to hurt like hell. Still not satisfied Joker hits him a few more times in the stomach. He fell forward hissing in pain, yet still his face was full of anger not fear. 

 

Woojin jolted forward but Changbin pulled him back down, he knew the elder was on edge, he’d probably do something stupid and give away their position. Woojin was a calm and collected person but the man he loved was just hit by the craziest person in the whole city, maybe the whole country, he was jumpy to say the least. 

 

Chan knew that this sick excuse for a human thrived off the fear of his victims, that only gave him a reason not to fear him. He laid on his side breathing heavily, joker brought the end of the crowbar to Chan’s chin lifting it, some of the blood from the other man smearing on his skin. He looked into his eyes searching for  _ anything  _ that resembled fear or terror, but nothing. Instead of getting mad or smashing his head in, he just smiled. “I like this one. Let’s leave him be for now.” He kicks Chan in the gut before walks away again leaving him there on the floor. Chan vision began to get fuzzy again, he can feel the adrenaline leaving his body but he has to stay awake despite the pain. 

 

Both Woojin and Changbin let out a sigh of relief knowing Chan was safe,  _ for now.  _ Sirens could be heard in the distance, backup was here. “What’s the plan now?” “We need to find the perfect moment to shoot, that will give them a window to get in here.” Changbin nodded, the latter signaled for him to go to one end of the railing while he went to the other. 

 

Meanwhile Joker stared at the art on the walls, an unpleased look on his face. “I don’t like this painting” he takes the crowbar again smashing the art in front of him. A man lets out a scream from behind him, “do you have any idea what you just did? That was priceless!” Joker laughed again at the man’s remark. 

 

“I have an idea for a painting of my own, tell me what you think sir.” The man swallows hard realizing his mistake. “How about I take this gun and paint the walls with your brains?” He laughed again as the man coward in fear. “That’s what I thought.” He took out a gun wavy it around the man’s direction.

 

“Well I guess we won’t know how it looks like until we try” he takes aim at the man’s head. 

 

_ Bang! _

 

A gun goes off but instead of the man one of the armed men fall to the ground. Woojin takes another shot making sure to stay out of sight. Changbin shoots from the other direction sending them into a confusion. The hostages begin to scream in terror not knowing what is coming next.

 

Someone runs up to Joker whispering something in his ear, he frowns angrily. “Well I hate to cut the party short but it appears that what I was looking for isn’t here sadly. Until we meet again!” He walks back into the painting he came out of climbing down a latter. The gunmen fled in all different directions as  _ backup _ finally makes their entrance. 

 

_ “Gotham PD no one move!”  _

 

Changbin and Woojin run down the stairs quickly flashing their badges. “Most of them escaped through there” Changbin pointed to the hole in the wall where the painting once was. He continued to explain the situation as Woojin rushed to Chan.

 

“Chris!” He fell to the floor in front of him pulling him into his lap. His body was limp his eyes barely open. “W-Wow I must be dead, an angel is holding me.” He laughed tiredly at his own joke, Woojin would have hit him if he wasn’t so worried. But knowing it would make him feel better Woojin let out a small giggle. 

 

He tried to move but the zip ties and the pain made it nearly impossible. “W-Woojin” “Yes Channie?” “We are never coming to the art museum again.” He was too tired laugh this time, he couldn’t stay awake much longer. His eyes fluttered shut as his went limp with the rest of his body. 

 

“Shit shit shit Chris wake up, we need a paramedic over here!”

 

—

 

Chan woke up to the familiar sound of Woojin’s voice, all though it wasn’t as calm as it normally was seeing as he was yelling.

 

“I won’t apologize for what I did! If it weren’t for me a Detective Seo a lot more people would have died!” 

 

He tried to sit up and make sense of everything happening around him. He was in a hospital room, Felix was asleep his head resting at the foot of the bed and Woojin was outside the yelling at who knows. His whole body ached, he could still hardly move, hardly talk either, but he needed to see Woojin.

 

“W-Wooj…”

 

“If it weren’t for us you wouldn’t have gotten your window to get in there in the first place!”

 

“Woojin…” 

 

“Now you have the  _ audacity  _ to come to the hospital to confront me about it while I’m trying to be with my fiancé who was a fucking hostage!”

 

“Bear”

 

He finally heard the younger, he quickly peeked into the window to see that Chan was awake and trying to move. “I have to go, we can discuss this later.” He rushed back into the room instantly softening seeing Chan.

 

“Hey hey don’t move I’m right here baby” he gently pushed him back into the bed sitting down next to him. “How do you feel?” “Like shit” his voice was broken and raspy, he coughed a little.

 

“Well yeah you were hit by a bomb.” “Not really” “still.” Their hands intertwined, Woojin pushed a piece of hair away from Chan’s face. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He pressed their lips together briefly before moving to lay next to Chan.

 

“And what about him?”

 

“Felix refused to leave, he’s been there all night. I just called Changbin to come take him home.”

 

Chan nuzzled his way into Woojin’s neck closing his eyes again. “You have the rest of the week off from work, you need time to recover.” “I-I’ll be fine I don’t need to-” “it wasn’t a question Channie.”

 

Accepting that Woojin wasn’t going to let him go anywhere for the next week he laid there letting himself be held. However one question was lurking in his mind and he couldn’t go back to sleep until he knew.

 

“Was it really him Wooj?”

 

“I don’t know Channie, I don’t know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I got this out later than expected but oh well.


	5. Who’s The Clown Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t deny that he was fascinated by the detective, never has he met someone who could look him straight in the eye with no fear. In a way that bothered him, but it presented a new challenge. He wanted to make the detective fear him.

Something was off about this morning. It was around 6:30am, not even Woojin was up yet. No the detective still laid in bed with fluffy hair, a large sweater, and far too many blankets for two people. He curled around the blankets as he tossed and turned a little trying to find Chan. Chan had been home for the past week due to what happened at the museum but today was his first back and like hell was Woojin not going to get cuddles before then.

 

“Woojin, I’m gonna head out. I love you and I’ll see you later.” A small whisper came from above him as a pair of lips quickly attached to his forehead. That’s not right. Now confused Woojin opens his eyes to see Chan standing over him fully dressed.

 

“What? Where do you think you’re going?” “I want to get a head start on work because I missed a week.” Woojin gives him an _‘are you serious’_ look. “Absolutely not, you aren’t going anywhere until I get my cuddles.” He grasped onto Chan’s hand in protest, work didn’t start till eight he could stay a little longer.

 

“Woojin I really need to go-” but he couldn’t finish before Woojin pulled him down onto the bed stopping him from saying anything else. The elder wrapped his whole body around Chan locking him in place. Letting a huff Chan looked up at his fiancé, a big soft grin covering his face knowing he’d won, and tried to push away.

 

“Wooj! Let go! I need to go to work!” “you don’t have to be at work for over an hour you can cuddle with me” he pouts against the elder’s hold, if he wasn’t so in love he’d probably try a little harder. “Bear please, I’ve been going insane at home all week. I’ve never wanted to work more.”

 

Woojin gave him a weird look, “what happened to _having more fun at home_ Channie? Why can’t we have fun now?” instead of taking Chan’s approach to ‘fun’ he attacked his face and neck with sweet kisses. “Wooj stop! I need to go!” “if you’re gonna marry me the least you can do is kiss me back babe.”

 

The younger rolls his eyes kissing Woojin deeply. He feels the elder melt giving him a window to slip out of his hold and walk to the door. “That’s not nice” “no, it isn’t.” Woojin chuckles at his reply flopping back onto the bed accepting his defeat.

 

Feeling a little guilty now Chan walked over plating one last kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “I love you.” “I love you too, now get out of here and let me sleep.” Woojin pushes his face away lazily shoving his own face back into his pillow.

 

Chan hits his arm back with a little laugh before grabbing his coat and heading out.

 

—

 

It was quiet in the apartment, it was quiet every morning. The sun was yet to rise and all the lights were out leaving it dark except for the street lights peeking in through the blinds.

 

In the bedroom at the end of the hall sat a big, comfy bed covered with plush pillows and what seemed like a couple hundred blankets that consumed the couple. Changbin and Felix’s bodies where flushed against one another, limbs tangled together and Felix’s head tucked under Changbin’s sharp chin.

 

Both were completely out having fallen asleep hours ago in their tangle of skin and limbs. All was still. It was perfect, but that had to come to an end.

 

Chan had received a key to the apartment around six months ago when the couple went on vacation and asked him to water their plants, they never asked for it back, their mistake. He slowly turned the lock creeping inside trying to remember which room was the bedroom.

 

Finally, he came to the end of the hall peeking in to see the two tangled up together in bed.

 

“Time to wake up!” He exclaimed as loud as possible. Changbin shot up startled, bangs falling in his face. The eldest marched over to Changbin’s bedside table turning on his lamp as Felix began to stir and Changbin tired to process what was happening.

 

“What are you doing here-” “it’s time for work! Get up and put on a shirt” he teased, he knew he was being unreasonable but he didn’t particularly care.

 

“Do you even know what time it is Chris.” Changbin seemed like he was either going to flop right back down and go back to sleep or deck Chan right then and there. Felix sits up, his eyes half close and his mouth slightly open as he tries to understand why his brother is in his apartment.

 

“It’s my first day back and I want to get an early start!” He smiles “I’ll go start coffee for you.” Blowing a kiss Chan makes his way out of the room and to the kitchen.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

“I have no clue but I guess I’m going to work early.” Changbin kisses the younger quickly before hopping out of bed. “Go back to sleep you don’t have practice for a few more hours.” “Like hell am I doing that, I’m not going back to sleep until I’ve kissed you goodbye.”

 

Though Felix knew he’d probably regret not getting a few extra hours of sleep at dance practice he always kissed Changbin goodbye before he went to work and today was not going to be any different. The younger slide his pajama pants on walking over and wrapping himself behind the elder resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“You look so pretty all dress up babe” “hmm thank you baby.” The latter peck the boy’s soft lips a few times before pushing him off “go make sure Chan doesn’t burn down the kitchen.” He hits the younger’s side playfully sending him off.

 

Changbin loved slow their morning, morning when he could just wrap Felix up in his arms and kiss him slowly before showering together and eating a nice breakfast ending it with a very drawn out goodbye. Chan though, didn’t seem to give a shit about how they spend their mornings.

 

He quickly got dressed in his tired state, his socks probably weren’t matching but he couldn’t find it in him to really care. He walked into the kitchen only to see Felix trying to stay awake while Chan talks his ear off.

 

“Okay, that’s enough you’re going to put him back to sleep.” Changbin pulls the younger close to him kissing his temples, it was clear at this point Felix was going to fall asleep standing up soon.

 

Changbin poured himself a cup of coffee quickly setting it down before returning his attention back to Felix. The younger was nuzzled up his shoulder eyes closed, he was basically gone.

 

He turned back to Chan “I’m gonna go put him back to bed” he whispered tapping Felix’s shoulder so that he would lift his legs. He carried the younger back to their warm bed snuggling him in the mess of blankets.

 

Felix reached up running his hands through the detective’s hair hoping it would make him stay. “I gotta go love.” “I know, I love you.” “I love you too.”

 

Changbin walked out of the bedroom as slowly as he could not fully leaving until he saw the younger roll back over. “Ya ready?” Chan whispers now trying not to wake his brother.

 

“Just shut up and let’s go.”

 

—

 

Chan sat at his desk not moving, not knowing what to do with himself. He just had possibly the hardest conversation of his career. It all started when him and Changbin got into work. Seconds after they stepped foot inside they were told they were wanted in the commissioner’s office.

 

“Now you two are the best detectives we currently have but if you back out of this I wouldn’t blame you. You’re both young, you have people in your lives you need to take care of, if you don’t take the case I won’t hold it against you.”

 

They looked at each other confused, Changbin asked the question prying at both of their minds “what case, sir?”

 

“That triple homicide has been linked to the event at the Gotham art museum. We have now confirmed our fears, the joker is alive.”

 

Chan slowly pieced it all together “and since we were on the triple homicide case…” “you are now on the joker case.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the three of them, none knowing what to say. “I understand if you don’t want to-”

 

“we’ll take it.” Changbin said rather forward, Chan only nodded in support. “Sir, we lived through the mass fear of the joker before, we can’t just stand by and watch it happen again.” Chan added.

 

And now he was here, he’d just accepted the most dangerous case of his career, Woojin was going to kill him. His phone buzzed in his pocket “Detective Bang speaking” He answered.

 

“We’ll be right there.” He hung up grabbing his coat Changbin stood up waiting for him to explain the phone call. “There’s a bank robbery in process, about twenty hostages, reports say Joker is behind it.” “What? Really?” “Yeah I’ll explain on the way let's just go!”

 

—

 

“I have to say you’re a very difficult man to find Mr. Kim.” Joker circled the man as the rest of the patrons in the bank watched in terror. “Someone said you frequent the Wayne Industry parking lot for your deals, another person claims that you spend a lot of time at the museum.”

 

He chuckles to himself “people say silly things when they’re being tortured.” He smirked. The man looked at him clearly trying to his his own fear but failing. “What do you want? Money?”

 

Joker laughed louder than he did, it sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the building. “I don’t blame you for not remembering me but I must say it hurts after what you did to me.”

 

He grabbed his face squeezing it tightly his breath raking over the other’s skin. “Was that how insaginagant I was? Just a fucking errand boy that you _got rid of?”_

 

The man’s eyes had trouble focusing but it finally hit him who the joker really was. “H-Hyunj-” Joker’s hand came crashing down on his face sending him to the floor.

 

“You don’t get to say that name” he hissed through his teeth, “no one does. That person is dead.” His eyes narrow and for the first time in a long time, he looked serious, not a trace of a smile on his face.

 

“You killed him, I’m here to return the favor.”

 

He turned on his heels calling for one of the henchmen “get me my crowbar.”

 

All the People could see was blood, they could only hear the swing of the metal and the screams that followed it. Slowly the screams faded into nothingness but the swing kept going and going and going.

 

“Sir the-” “I’m not done here” “sir, the cops are here.” His head snapped to the window, looks like he wasn’t going to get to have as much fun as he wanted, pity. “Well folks that’s all for now! But don’t worry, I’ll be back.” He laughs running to the exist they’d made through the sewers.

 

“Gotham PD nobody move!” Changbin yelled, out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar purple suit make it’s way to the back. “Chan he’s that way go!” Chan nodded signaling for an officer to follow him.

 

He ran down the halls of the bank as fast as he could only to be greeted with a dead end. He cursed himself but then he saw the sewer crate on the floor. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Going into the sewers was the last thing he wanted to do but it didn’t look like he had any other choice. Swiftly he climbed down, in the distance he saw a beam of light, found him.

 

He took off running again not waiting for the officer to catch up at all. “Freeze Joker!” He shouted, his voice raspy and breathless from running.

 

“I’m sorry but that’s- oh wait a second I know you!” He smiled placing his hands on his hips. “You’re that fun guy from the art museum! Oh good times, good times.” He smiled at the memory, it made Chan sick.

 

“You’re games are over, hands in the air where I can see them.” he breathed out keeping his gun trained, the officer came up behind him also pointing his gun.

 

“Over?” He pouted, “but I’m just getting started!” He exclaims. He couldn’t deny that he was fascinated by the detective, never has he met someone who could look him straight in the eye with no fear. In a way that bothered him, but it presented a new challenge. He wanted to make the detective fear him.

 

“You know I wasn’t joking when I said I liked you, I think you will be fun to play with. Looks like we will have to do this again another time though because I really do need to get going.” He pulls out his gun shooting the officer two times in the chest completely unfazed.

 

Chan stares in shock rushing to his side. It would be so easy, he still had his gun out he could just shoot the detective right now, but he didn’t want to, he wanted—he _needed—_ for him to fear him first.

 

“Detective Bang! Chris!” Changbin’s voice rang through the sewer, Chan snaps his head in the direction of the voice then quickly turns back to where the joker was standing, he’s gone. Shit. “Over here! We need a paramedic an officer has been shot!”

 

—

 

The ride home was tense. Woojin had come to take him home and he was unhappy to say the least. How could Chan just hide this from him? He took up the most dangerous case of his career and he didn’t even bother to tell him. He was going to be his husband, doesn’t he have a right to know?

 

“I’m sorry-” “don’t start Chris. Honestly it’s unbelievable. We are getting married in _three months_ don’t you think I have a right to know? I mean it’s not some fucking mob boss or something, it’s the fucking Joker Chris! He’s a mass murder!” Chan wanted to yell back but he couldn’t, Woojin was in the right.

 

“Baby I’m just fine-” “oh don’t _‘baby’_ me. You’re fine because your lucky. Did you know that officer died on the way to the hospital? He’d just turned twenty-four, he was a single dad. Jisung just had to go explain to a kid why his dad is never coming home!” Woojin hit the break hard at the red light.

 

His face fell into his hands, a shaky breath escaping his lips. “I know you can make your own decisions but you should at least have the decency to tell me that you’re going to put your life on the line like that.”

 

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Chan’s eyes felt watery, he didn’t mean to hurt him like that. Hesitantly he reached over, his pinky grazed the back of Woojin’s hand asking for it. Woojin slowly intertwined their fingers looking over at Chan’s glassy eyes. “I-I’m sorry” “I know baby, I am too. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

 

He grabs the back of his head pulling him into place a kiss on his forehead fiddling with a piece of his blonde hair. “Well, it’s chicken night. Where are we going tonight bubs?” Chan suggested Woojin’s favorite chicken place knowing it would make him happy, he owed him that.

 

The air lighten as they drove off, their hands staying locked together the whole time.

 

—

 

Minho heard the front door open from the kitchen, a wide smile appeared on his face “hey baby how was work?” He expected to see his normal loud Jisung coming through the door with a big smile ranting about his day, but that was not the case today.

 

“Sungie?”

 

Jisung couldn’t even find it in him to set down his keys or even close the door, it was a miracle he’d managed to drive himself home. He felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest, seeing Minho come out of the kitchen with his normal bright smile made him feel even more broken.

 

The smile slowly fades as he walks over shutting the door and taking the keys out of Jisung’s hand. “Jisung what’s wrong?” “M-Minho I-” that was all he could get out. He burst into sobs clinging to the other in front of him.

 

“Hey hey, what happened?” He lead him over to the couch helping him sit down. It was clear he wasn’t going to get anything out of him right now. Instead he just rubbed his back and let him squeeze his hand as tight as he needed.

 

After a little bit he calmed down, he looked like he was about to fall asleep having fun out of tears and energy. Minho held him tight letting his head rest on the younger’s shoulder right next to his ear whispering into it “can you tell me what happened, love?”

 

He took a deep breath wiping his nose “the Joker shot an officer today, h-he didn’t make it. I-I had to go tell his kid w-what happened to his dad-” Minho didn’t need to hear anymore, it was quite clear what was wrong. All he did was hug the younger’s head tight shushing him to let him know he didn’t have to say anymore.

 

“He was only four Minho. He doesn’t have another parent it’s just-” it astounded Minho sometimes that Jisung was a detective. There was such a big heart in his small body, he didn’t understand how he even made it through the day in his job.

 

“I love you so much Sung, I’m so sorry.” It became clear that Jisung definitely still had tears left, he sobbed into the elder’s shirt. How could this world be so cruel?

 

Minho cursed himself, work was the last thing that should be on his mind right now when his lover was crying in his arms, but for a split second the reporter in him jumped out. The Joker? He was alive? He quickly pushed the thought down returning his focus to Jisung, he’d come back to that thought later.

 

—

 

“Kim Chan”

 

“Do you not understand how stupid that sounds?”

 

Chan shifted to look up at the elder, Woojin raised an eyebrow. “Watch it, that’s my surname you’re talking about.” He teased.

 

“It’s just too much… alliteration.”

 

“You’re infuserable.” He pulls Chan back down into his chest. He knew for a fact it was the younger’s favorite spot to curl up and hide in, he could hear the latter’s heart beat under his soft honey skin. It was perfect. Chan hummed feeling the long finger’s work their way through his curls.

 

Nights like this reminded them how much they really loved each other. When it was just skin on skin, soft touches, and little kisses. They could talk about anything in the world, it didn’t matter as long as they were holding each other.

 

Chan traced patterns on the elder’s bare chest. “But Bang Woojin, that just rolls off the tongue.” The latter scoffed rolling over and hugging Chan’s waist. “Shut up you know I’m right!” “I don’t care if you’re right! I’m hurt you don’t want to take my surname!”

 

Woojin gets on top of him tickling the young detective’s sides with a smile. He squirms trying his best to push him off to no avail. Eventually Woojin decides to show mercy and stop, yet he keeps his hands on the younger’s sides and their eyes locked together.

 

Slowly Woojin leaned down his eyelids getting heavy as he did, Chan leaned up catching his lips letting his hands travel to the elder’s hair as Woojin’s hands made their way across his body. Nights like this were easily their favorite nights.

 

—

 

Hours, he’d been thinking about that detective for hours which was saying something because he almost never thought about anything for more than thirty minutes. He wanted to see that man break, he wanted to tear everything away from him and see the fear in his eyes before finally ending him. He just needed to figure out what would push him over the edge.

 

“I.N! Get in here!” He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the younger. Slowly little footsteps made their across the cold concert into the room. “Y-Yes J?” The cute bright eyed doctor was nowhere to be found anymore, Joker made sure of that.

 

After escaping Arkham Joker had completely ripped apart the wall of his mind. He tore the boy down and rebuilt him like he was a toy. Most of the time he just beat him into obedience. Joker had locked Jeongin deep deep away in the boy’s mind and threw away the key. All that remained was I.N, _his I.N._

 

He’d dyed the boy’s hair blood red and kept a clown like smile painted on his face at all times. Joker gave him a red suit similar to his own except it hung extremely large on the boy. His control over him truly had no end from his clothing choices to his mind.

 

“Come sit with me baby boy” he gestured for him to come over to him, he did as told with no hesitation coming over and sitting on his lap.

 

“How was it today J? Did you get him?” “Of course I did. Oh I wish you could have been there pretty boy, the way the people screamed when I bashed his head in.” He laughed I.N laughing with him. But something was off.

 

“Pretty boy” “yes J?” “Are you scared of me?” The younger looked at him innocently, how out of place that innocence was. “Do you want me to be scared of you?” “Of course.” “Then yes.”

 

That’s what he likes to hear, he reaches up pulling the younger’s hair just wanting to see him cry out in pain. “J-J please” He whimpered wondering what he’d done to deserve it. Joker let go with a sigh slouching back into chair.

 

“Are you upset? What can I do to make it better? I’ll do anything please I’ll do anything for you-“ “Shut the hell up before you give me a headache.” He snaps, no remorse in his voice. Instantly he stops talking falling right back into his place.

 

Joker can’t help but harshly grab his thighs harshly picking him up and walking him over to the window, the boy held on tight knowing at any point Joker might just drop him. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” “There is someone who isn’t scared of me, I need to change that. I need to make him scared, I just don’t know how.”

 

“Well why don’t you go after the people in their life first? Getting to the people he holds close could already make him unstable.” The younger suggested. That was it, in that moment he knew exactly how to break that detective. “I knew I kept you around for a good reason pretty boy.” He sets him down walking down the hall, I.N trailing shortly behind.

 

“You! Get me everything you know about detective Chris Bang, I want to know where he lives, the people in his life, how he likes his coffee in the morning, _everything._ ” The henchmen nodded instantly getting to work. “As for you” He turned on his heels pointing to the boy. “Come with me.” He demanded heading down the hall to where they slept.

 

“I have an important role for you pretty boy, do you think you can handle it?” “I’ll do whatever you want me to do J” “good.” The younger states up at him as if he’s asking for something.

 

“What do you want?” “C-Can I have a kiss please?” He asked shyly feeling ashamed for asking. “Hmm well since you did end up helping me and have been so good today I guess so.” Leaning down their lips meet for a brief second before Joker pulled away watching as the younger tried to chase after his lips.

 

He laughed to himself kissing him again watching him melt from such small contact. Deciding he loved watching the power he had over the boy he kissed him again backing him up on to the bed.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I.N”

 

“Who made you perfect?”

 

“Y-You did.”

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

“You, J.”

 

He hummed letting himself feed into the smaller’s needs for affection, he couldn’t care less though. He had a plan to work on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you might be wondering where the heck this went for the last two months and honestly I pretty much lost motivation for it. Writing this was a big risk cause it’s pretty out of my comfort zone and what I normally write and that’s probably why I lost motivation so easily. But I refuse to leave it unfinished so I decided just to shorten it up a bit to make the work loud easier on myself. Hopefully the next chapter won’t come out another two months from now lol. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter.


	6. Am I Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shhh, keep your voice down detective. We wouldn’t want to wake him now would we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to put a small warning before this chapter begins. Hyunjin and Jeongin are The Joker and Harley Quinn of this story, their relationship is abusive and toxic both mentally and physically. If you think that could trigger you in anyway I recommend you don’t read this. I have tried to make that clear in my writing that it’s not love it’s manipulation and it’s not healthy in anyway. Okay now that that’s out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As the night progressed the young detective found it harder and harder to stay awake. It had been almost a month since the event at the art museum, three weeks since the events at the bank. 

 

Since the Joker’s resurface he’s been the cause thirty-eight casualties.  _ Thirty-eight.  _ That number felt like it was haunting Chan and he couldn’t do anything about it. Every move the Joker made was precise, he was in and out in the blink of an eye, you wouldn’t even have known he was there if it wasn’t for the bodies he left behind.

 

_ He might be a madman but he sure as hell isn’t stupid  _ he thought to himself. How could he fly so low under the radar? It’s like he was taunting him, it’s like everything he did was done to make him lose more sleep-

 

“Chris!” Changbin threw a paper clip at him from his desk. His eyes shot open looking around himself frantically. “What?” “You’re falling asleep sitting up. It’s almost midnight let’s just go home, we’re not gonna get any work done like this.

 

Deep down he knew Changbin was right but he wanted to stay so bad, something was coming he could just feel it. Although he wanted to stay he grabbed his coat and keys running to catch the elevator with Changbin, Woojin left hours ago, if he didn’t go home with Changbin then he would have had to walk home. Being out on the streets of Gotham at this hour was never a good idea, it was best he just call it a night.

 

Changbin could feel the elder’s stress just by standing next to him, he had to say something to hopefully ease his mind. “We’re gonna get him, don’t worry, I know we will. And who knows, maybe catching the most wanted criminal in Gotham will put you on the fast track to becoming commissioner.” He smirked bumping elbows with him.

 

Chan laughed as the elevator doors opened. “Yeah maybe it will.” All Chan’s life he wanted to grow up to be the commissioner, he wanted to make a change, to make Gotham a safe and happy place. Maybe Changbin was right, they will get him.

 

The car ride back to Chan’s place was much more care free. They laughed and sang along with the radio and just had a good time. They left work back at the office where it belonged.

 

“See you tomorrow Chris.” “No you won’t, its our day off.” He smiled as he got out of the car. Changbin’s brows knit together “but I’ll still see you cause of the-” he stops himself before he can go any further. A sly smile makes its way onto his face. “Never mind, have a good night.” “You too, tell Felix I say hi.” “Will do.”

 

Changbin laughs as he starts to drive off. His eyes flash to the rear view mirror for a split second, he see someone in all black walking behind his car.

 

He quickly shakes it off a mugger or something, he locks the doors and speeds off a little not letting the event linger in his mind.

 

It’s not like it was important anyways.

 

—

 

“Hey baby” Chan can’t help but smile as he walks into the apartment. “Hey” Woojin calls back but his eyes don’t leave the screen in front of him.

 

The younger makes his way over to the couch leaning down and wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck. “What’s going on?” “Jordan is being a dick again. Maybe if he stopped being so entitled for two seconds he would see that he’s not entitled to a date with one of the girls.”

 

A small laugh comes from behind him. “I meant with you, not your tv show.” “Oh, I’m fine. I left a plate for you on the counter by the way.” Chan steals a quick kiss before heading into the bedroom to change.

 

“It’s really late, you didn’t walk did you? It’s not safe out there at night.” “Don’t worry Changbin dropped me off.” Woojin hummed pausing the tv and making his way to the kitchen to heat up Chan’s plate. “How’s he doing?” “Good, he said if we catch the joker he thinks it will put me on the fast track to commissioner.”

 

Chan walks out in wrapping around the elder’s waist nuzzling his head into the back of his neck. “Well that’s good, that’s all you’ve ever wanted right?” “All I want is you baby bear.”

 

Woojin turned around cupping his face and kissing him rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of his cheek. “You’re so pretty baby” a light blush dances across the younger’s face, he digs his head into the latter’s shoulder.

 

“Ya know baby bear you would make a great commissioner” “Me? No.” Chan looks up at him confused “are you kidding? You would be a great commissioner!” “Maybe but I don’t want to be the commissioner. Besides, that’s your dream, not mine.”

 

Chan hummed returning to his place in Woojin’s neck, all the sudden woojin grabs his legs picking him up, Chan screams. “Put me down!” “Babies are supposed to be held and you my love are the babiest of babies.”

 

Chan giggles hitting his shoulder. Nonetheless he leans down and smiles into a kiss. Woojin giggles spinning him around before throwing him down onto the couch.

 

“Bring me my food!”

 

“Only if you watch the bachelor with me.” 

 

“I take it back, I’ll starve.”

 

“Christopher you’re insufferable.”

 

—

 

Chan slide across the kitchen floor straight into Woojin hugging him from behind. “Channie let go or I’m not making you lunch” “I just want love! Why don’t you love me Woojin!” He started to fake sob into the elder’s shirt only making him roll his eyes.

 

“You’re right, I don’t love you. I hate you, in fact I hate you so much I might just marry you.” He turned around picking the younger up “Woojin! stop picking me up! Put me down!” “Sure thing” he throws the other onto the couch “you can get all the love want once I’ve finished making lunch.” 

 

Chan pouts rolling over and hiding in the cushions. They both had the day off today, with the wedding nearing closer and closer they still had a lot of planning to do. Sure, they did most of that in the morning but they wanted the rest of the day to themselves. 

 

Woojin came back into the living room with two plates only to find his pouty fiancé hiding from him. He sets the plates on the coffee table going over and laying behind him pressing their bodies together.

 

“Look what we have here, a pouty baby curled up on my couch.” he breathed out into his neck. “You want attention is that it?” He slides his hands under the younger’s shirt “you’re mean” “and you’re annoying. Maybe that’s why I love you so much, you’re never boring.” He kissed up the back of his neck feeling as the younger melted against his hold.

 

Chan turned around meeting the elder’s gaze before sealing their lips together. He almost tried to pull away as Woojin moved over him deepening the kiss. “Baby… the sandwiches…” “lunch can wait.” Just as Woojin was about to pull off the younger’s hoodie Chan’s phone rang.

 

“Better luck next time.” he pushed Woojin off with a giggle reaching for his phone on the coffee table. Once he saw the number he couldn’t help but smile. “Hey bubba, what’s goin’ on?” “did you forget about tonight?” Felix wasted no time getting straight to the point of the call.

 

“Umm… forget what?” “Chris!” “Okay, clearly what I forgot was important.” “tonight’s dinner!” Chan’s heart dropped, how could he have forgotten? They were so caught up in work and the wedding they completely forgot about the dinner Felix had been planning for months.

 

“Oh my god Lix I’m so sorry. What time do we need to be there?” “Be at the restaurant at six, you’re unbelievable you know that right?” “So I’ve been told. See you tonight bubba, love you” “love you too.” He threw his phone back down, he felt like an idiot.

 

“I told you he forgot.” “Well I’m sorry I had a little more faith in him than you.” Felix pouts flopping back onto the bed. Changbin couldn’t help be climb over next to him a pepper little kisses all over his cheeks. “It’s not that I lack faith in Chan, I just know him too well.” 

 

Felix rolled his eyes turning over to face the sealing. “They’re busy planning the wedding so it’s understandable I guess.” “Yeah… the wedding” Changbin reaches in his pocket fiddling with the small box inside.

 

He’d had it for almost a month but he could just never find the right time. He didn’t know how to do it really, so many people had big fancy proposals but that just wasn’t like them. But looking at Felix now, the sun lighting up his skin, now was the perfect time.

 

“Felix” He went over the other’s side of the bed, sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand. “Yeah?” “I love you, I love you so much.” Felix smiles kindly “I love you too Bin.”

 

Changbin continued “I loved you since the moment I met you Felix, you make me better and I want to always be by your side.” The younger’s face grew confused wondering where this was coming from. “Binnie what are you trying to say?”

 

He gets on one knee next to the bed pulling out the box and opening it. “O-Oh my god” Felix grabs his hand to try and ground himself back in reality to make sure this is actually happening.

 

“Felix, will you marry me?” “Why are you even asking of course I will.” He launched forward tackling Changbin to the ground with a hug. Changbin wiped away the dancer’s tears before pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

 

Once they pulled away they both couldn’t help but laugh. Felix hugged him as tight as he could as Changbin giggled.

 

“We’re getting married” “Yeah, we are” they smiled, they couldn’t be happier.

 

—

 

“I’m telling you Sung, they don’t have strawberry” “you’re kidding me! They always have strawberry cheesecake on Thursdays!” “Well I guess today is an different kind of Thursday.” Minho stared at the baked goods in the grocery store as he talked to Jisung on the phone.

 

“Is chocolate okay? I get strawberries and put them on top.” “Minho you really are a little angel.” “So I’ve been told.” He grabbed the chocolate and headed over to the produce aisle.

 

“How’s work today with everyone gone?” “Boring. I miss Woojin.” “Well your partners getting married bubs, you can’t exactly plan a wedding in a day.” He could almost feel Jisung roll his eyes over the phone.

 

“Well everyone is freaking out without Chan and Changbin here. They want to get The Joker off the streets as soon as possible.”  “He’s a murder Jisung, of course they do.” Now it was Minho rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m about to check out, I’ll see you tonight.” “Okay, I love you.” “Love you too, bye.” Hanging up the phone his smile faded as he checked out. His thoughts were swarmed with The Joker, there was so much information going around but no one had the real truth, he wanted to find it.

 

One of his coworker was talking about it the other day, he said that one of his sources was talking some kind of carving all of his henchmen hand in there arms, just a massive smile. It sounded haunting but he wanted so badly to know if it’s true.

 

Still he tried to push it from his mind as he made his way out to the car, bags in hand. He had to go home, put the groceries away, then get back to the office so he could write one last report before calling it in for the day. Simple enough, what wasn’t so simple was keeping his thoughts out as he walked.

 

He ran into someone accidentally dropping one of his bags. “Shit, sorry man I wasn’t… paying attention…” Minho watched as the stranger picked up his bag for him, a bit of his sleeve came up revealing a smile carved into his wrist, was it real after all?

 

“It’s okay, just watch where you’re going bud.” “Yeah… Thanks man.” The man kept walking but Minho just stared at him for a good few seconds. It was a risky choice but he made it. Quickly he opened the trunk of his car throwing the food in before going to follow the man, he’d only be gone a minute, it was probably all in his head anyway.

 

The man was a good ways down the street at this point but Minho still had an eye on him, he watched him like a hawk never letting him out of his sight. He followed the man for two or so blocks doing his best to remain appearing normal and keep a good distance as to not alert him of his presence.

 

Finally the man stopped diving into a small alley and heading in a back door. Once the door is shut Minho climbed up the fire escape and found an open window. For a second he stopped, if this wasn’t what he thought it was he could be charged with breaking and entering, but if it was then he could help put a stop to the man terrorizing the city.

 

With one last deep breath he climbed in through the window into the scaffolding of the building. His heart stopped, all around the building was different weapons scattered around, clown masks laying around, the same masks that were worn in the museum and bank attacks, and large boxes containing who knows what.

 

He pulled out his phone as fast as he could taking pictures of it all. Once he had it all he pulled up Chan’s contact sending him the photos and the address for the building. He smiled at himself knowing he’d done good, but just when he turned around to crawl back out the window he was greeted by two men standing over him.

 

A gasp escaped his lips against his will. “I knew that dumbass would get followed.” One of the men scoffed, not knowing what else to do Minho kicked up at the man hitting him straight in his privates. He used it to crawl over to the window as fast as he could, it just wasn’t fast enough.

 

The other man grabbed him from behind throwing him over his shoulder. “Let go of me!” He screamed kicking the man to the best of his ability.

 

Once they reach the bottom floor they throw him to the ground, Minho tries to stand up and run but to no avail, they just grab his arms keeping him locked in place.

 

“Do we kill him?” “I don’t know the boss isn’t here we aren’t supposed to do anything without his permission!” Minho struggles trying to break free of their hold once more. “Hey dumbasses!” Someone yells from across the room “the boss said that if he’s not here you ask the brat what to do!”

 

“Okay well then go get him!” The man rolls his eyes disappearing down the hall. “You’re in deep shit now kid.” One of the men whispers to him.

 

A small boy walked out of the hallway, he looked young. He would have looked completely out of place if it wasn’t for the clown like smile painted on his face. “Who’s he?” “He was caught sneaking in through a window, we think he followed of the others.”

 

Minho’s chest was heaving from fighting the hold, the boy came closer to him examining his face carefully. “Umm, J said that if someone comes in t-they’re not supposed to leave so uh… ya know.” I.N didn’t want anyone to get hurt but he had to listen to J no matter what, he had to make him happy.

 

Just as he turned to walk away Minho called out to him “do whatever you want to me, I already sent this places address to the head detective on the joker case. So kill me if you want but you guys won’t be hiding much longer.” Minho tried not to sound scared but he was, he’d never get to see Jisung or his friends or his cats or anything ever again, he was terrified.

 

“What?” I.N asked confused. “Look” Minho opened his phone only to find his worst nightmare. Under the message he had sent to Chan was  _ ‘message failed to send, no service.’  _ His heart stopped.

 

I.N took the phone out of his hand looking at the message, he laughed a little at Minho’s failure. “Get it over with” he said quietly. One of the men pulled out a gun pressing it to Minho’s temple. A choked back a sob escaped his lips “please” was all he could say as the gun was cocked.

 

I.N looked at the phone one last time, at the top was the name of the person he message failed to send to,  _ ‘Chris Bang.’ _

 

“Wait!” He runs back pulling the gun away. “Tie him up, J needs to meet with him later, he might be important.” “W-What?” They started to drag him away. All the confidence left his body, he was terrified.

 

“W-Wait please just let me go, I won’t tell anyone please I-I have someone at home-” a syringe was shoved in his neck, he let out a scream which was quickly muffled by a large hand.

 

As he began to lose consciousness he saw the boy’s face one more time, maybe it was the drug but he swore he saw the boy mouth  _ ‘I’m sorry’  _ before everything went dark.

 

—

 

Felix straightened Changbin suit coat as they stood in front of the restaurant. “You look so handsome baby” Felix grabbed his cheek kissing it softly. Changbin blushed softly, he was never one for public displays of affection but he couldn’t deny Felix.

 

“We made it!” Chan yelled rushing up as if he was an hour late, Woojin trailing shortly behind taking his sweet time. “Chris it’s 5:50, you still had plenty of time.” “Yes but we are not late.”

 

Woojin comes up behind him with a small laugh. “Yeah we’re not late but one of us looks like a trainwreck.” He starts running his fingers through Chan’s hair trying to straighten out before fixing his jacket.

 

“It’s okay! We’re all here now! Let’s go in!” Felix grabbed Changbin’s hand pulling him towards the door. The latter could tell just by the sweat on Felix’s hand he was overthinking this.

 

“We have a reservation for 6:00 under Felix” he bounces on his heels at the counter waiting for the lady. “Right this way.” As the person lead them to the table Changbin placed his hand small of the younger’s back leaning into his ear.

 

“You know it’s a dinner date not a court date, right? Just calm down baby.” He whispered as they arrived at the table. They all sit down and start skimming over the menu, everyone seemed to be having a good time, Felix still seemed to be slightly on edge.

 

“So Felix,” Woojin looks over to the youngest “how’s work?” “I-It’s good, we are working on a new show now.” Felix was a dancer in the Gotham ballet company, he was easily one of the best dancers in it. “What show?” “Swan Lake” Changbin saw the younger’s shoulder relax as a smile spread across his face, he was finally relaxing.

 

“That’s amazing! right Chris?” Woojin looks over at the younger only to find him staring down at his phone. “Chris” a disapproving tone laced his voice, Chan looked up seeing all the eyes were on him. “Oh um sorry I have to take this real quick.”

 

He quickly stood from the table rushing to the back of the restaurant to answer his phone “hey Sung, what’s up?” “Have you seen Minho?” Jisung’s voice was frantic, he sounded worried. “Umm not in a few days. Why what’s wrong?” “I can’t find him anywhere. H-He called me during his lunch break but when I came home he wasn’t there. His coworkers haven’t heard from him, they said he never even came back from his break. I’m so fucking worried Chris.”

 

Chan leaned against the wall “do you need me to come down and help you look?” “No you’re at that dinner it’s fine.” Chan’s brows knitted together “are you sure?” “Yeah it’s okay, I got some guys from work to help me look.” “Got it, well keep me updated on the situation” “sure thing.”

 

The line went dead, Chan’s heart was in his stomach. Minho was one of his oldest friends, they’d known each other since freshman year of highschool, to hear he was missing hurt like a punch to the gut.

 

Slowly he made his way back to the table, when he sat down he looked completely spaced out not knowing what to think. He felt Woojin place a hand on his “Channie what’s wrong?” All the eyes at the table were on him.

 

“M-Minho is missing.” You could hear the silence, it was thick enough to cut with a knife. “Oh my god.” “Do we need to go help look for him?” “Jisung said he has some guys from work helping him look and that we should enjoy our dinner.”

 

Woojin leaned into his ear

 

“Are you okay baby?”

 

“Yeah I’m good”

 

“It’s okay if you’re not.”

 

“I know.” He gave him a quick kiss rubbing the skin of his hand. “Are we all ready to order here?” The waiter comes over with a kind smile. “Yeah, I think we are.”

 

Once they were all ordered they got to chatting more, then Felix made a big mistake, he put his hand on the table.

 

”Oh my god!” Woojin squealed, “is that a ring?” Chan looked over at his baby brother’s hand and resting on his finger was what appeared to be a bright beautiful engagement ring.

 

”Oh my god! You’re engaged? Changbin proposed? Since when! Why am I just now hearing about this!” All the sudden Felix was yanked forward by Woojin who examined the ring carefully, he hid his blush in his other hand.

 

”Calm down, it literally happened this afternoon. It’s not the end of the world or anything.” Changbin pulls Felix’s hand back from Woojin intertwining their fingers.

 

”I feel so betrayed! I’m your brother you’re supposed to tell me when stuff like this happens!” Woojin placed a hand on Chan’s shoulder giving him the look that lets him know he needs to calm down.

 

”We are both really happy for you, congratulations.” “Thank you” Felix beams staring at his small hand in Changbin’s. He really couldn’t be happier.

—

 

“See? Everything was just fine. You worry too much.” The latter criticized as he unlocked the door. “I know Bin, I know.” A large pout appeared on Felix’s face and the detective couldn’t help but kiss it away. “It’s still early, I’m gonna go shower and then let’s watch a movie or something.” “That sounds nice, I’ll make some popcorn.” The two smile at each other sharing one last kiss before going their separate ways, Felix to the kitchen and Changbin to the bathroom.

 

Felix couldn’t help but hum and dance around as he waited for the popcorn to finish, he was just so happy. He was engaged to the love of his life, he had the best brother and soon to be brother in law in the world, and his career had never been better. What could go wrong?

 

The microwave beeps signaling for him to take the bag out. He pours the popcorn into a bowl sprinkling a little salt on it before making his way to the living room. On his way out of kitchen he realizes a bouquet of flowers on the counter. Had that been there the whole time?

 

He set the bowl down on the counter walking over to them, there was a little note by them that read  _ ‘to Felix’  _ with a small heart drawn next to it. His face went bright red, Changbin had gotten him flowers, pink roses too, his favorite.

 

He lifted up the bouquet to his nose as he opened the note.  _ ‘Surprise!’  _ was written on the inside. Surprise for what? “What the-” before he could finish talking something came out of the flower’s spraying him in the face.

 

He dropped the bouquet coughing trying to figure out what just happened. His vision started to get blurry, he couldn’t breathe, his head was spinning, what was happening? He tried to grab the counter to balance himself but to no avail, all he did was knock the bowl of popcorn the floor.

 

“C-Changbin… h-help.” He gasped for air. His voice was too weak, no way could it compete   with the sound of the shower. He fell to the floor still gasping for air as his eyelids got heavy.

 

“Please… h-help me” he choked out. The last thing he saw was a pair of feet walk in front of him followed by a haunting laugh before everything went dark.

 

—

 

“Okay baby, what are we watching?” Changbin pulled a shirt over his head as he walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to find the kitchen empty, he could have sworn he heard him in here. All he did was shrug and turn around to leave, that is, until he stepped on a piece of popcorn. Looking down the floor was covered in it a well as a broken bowl. Something wasn’t right here, where the hell was Felix? 

 

“Baby? Lix?” He yelled, his head shot in several different directions. He ran out of the kitchen searching every room and finding nothing. “Felix where are you!” He screamed running into the living room.

 

“Shhh, keep your voice down detective. We wouldn’t want to wake him now would we?” A sinister voice came from behind him, a voice he’d heard before. Terror filled him as he turned around only to see The Joker sitting on his couch with Felix laying in his lap.

 

The clown ran his fingers through the sleeping boy’s orange hair, Changbin felt his hands begin to shake. “G-Get away from him,” he said as if it would do anything. “Ah ah ah, I can’t do that. He’s very important to my new plan, in fact, you both are.”

 

Before Changbin had time to question what that meant two people grabbed him from behind. A syringe was shoved in his neck making him yelp. “Don’t worry, it will all be over soon.” 

 

Changbin started kicking and screaming trying to knock things over with his feet. Changbin wasn’t dumb, he knew by being loud that someone would problaby report the noise. It didn’t last long though, he felt himself drifting off against his will, slowly his eyes got heavier and heavier until he was completely gone.

 

—

 

Chan woke up at the sound of his work phone going off. Part of him wanted to ignore it, it was early and Woojin was still wrapped around him tight, but he knew he had too.

 

“Baby, where are you going?” “I gotta answer my phone real quick” “okay, hurry back.” He gave Woojin a small peck waiting to see the small sleepy smile that formed on his lips. Finally he picked up his phone and heading into the hall to answer.

 

“Detective Bang speaking.” “Chris we are going to need you and Detective Kim to come in, there’s been a break in and suspected abduction of two people on 42nd street.” He rubbed his eyes “it’s three in the morning, I don’t work break ins  _ or _ abductions why the hell do I need to-” “Chris.”

 

There was a small pause over the line. “The people taken were Lee Felix and Seo Changbin.” Everything stopped in that moment, all the air left his lungs, his legs felt weak, this can’t be right.

 

“W-What?” “Neighbors complained about loud banging and screaming coming from their apartment, when the landlord came to check it out he found the place destroyed and the locks broken off the windows. They two were nowhere to be found despite them seen entering the building not even thirty minutes prior to the complaint.” 

 

He didn’t know what to do, how does he even react. “W-We’ll be right there.” The phone falls out of his hand before Chan collapsed to the floor unable to hold up his own weight any longer.

 

“Channie? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself I heard a thud” Woojin called sleepily walking out in the hall. “Chris are you okay?” All the sudden he was much more awake seeing his love crying on the ground.

 

“T-They’re gone. S-Someone took them W-Woojin-”

 

“What? Chris what’s going on?”

 

He clutched onto Woojin for dear life “Changbin, Felix, someone took them w-we have to get over there right now Woojin-”

 

Woojin still didn’t fully understand what was going on but he helped him up and over to the couch “what is going on baby?” “Someone broke i-into their apartment, they’re gone s-someone took them we have to find them we have t-to-”

 

“Breathe just breathe” he couldn’t deny that what he was saying was concerning, someone kidnapped Felix and Changbin? What?

 

“W-We need to get down there” “we will but you need to take a minute love.” Chan curled up into his side practically sitting on him, Woojin hugged his head running his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s okay baby, it’s going to be okay.”

 

—

 

“What do we have?” Chan asks stepping into an all too familiar apartment. Seungmin stood up clearly sleepy from being woken up in the middle of the night to come to a crime scene, one at his friends’ apartment nonetheless.

 

The first thing he did was go up to Chan and basically fall into his arms hugging him. “I-I’m sorry Chris.” “Don’t apologize Minnie, it’s not your fault. Let’s just focus on getting them back.”

 

Seungmin stands up straight “right. From what it looks like the attackers came through the living room window seeing as the lock is broken on the latch.” Seungmin continued talking and while Woojin listened Chan couldn’t help but wander off. Something caught his eye.

 

A bouquet of flowers was laying on the floor next to a broken bowl, that wasn’t right. Changbin is allergic to pollen, if flowers were in the apartment for too long He would have trouble breathing. He picked up the flowers looking around them carefully, just then a playing card fell out of the bouquet.

 

More specifically,  _ a joker. _

 

The joker card was practically the signature of the crown prince of crime himself, which could only mean one thing…

 

_ The Joker had taken Felix and Changbin, _ but why?

 

—

 

“I’m back!” Joker sang as the men dragged in the unconscious bodies of Felix and Changbin. There was no response to his call, starting to get annoyed he shouted out “I.N!”

 

Little feet ran across the cold concert “I’m here! I’m right here! P-Please don’t be mad.” He smiled stopping right in front of him.

 

“There you are pretty boy” he cups his face oddly gently, the younger leans in expecting a kiss that never came. He pulled back looking at his feet “I-I have something for you, I think you’re going to like it.” He started to walk down the hall looking back quickly asking Joker to follow.

 

They walked in silence until they reached a room that held a sleeping reporter tied to a chair. “What is this?” “H-He followed one of the henchmen here and tried to send pictures of the warehouse to the cops.” “What!” Joker raised his hand in the air, I.N was quick to cower in fear “w-wait! He knows the detective!”

 

His hand falls back to his side “what?” “The contact he tried to send the photo to was Chris Bang, that’s the detective right? He knows him, I think they are friends.”

 

Joker doesn’t say anything, he just goes over a slaps Minho across the face shocking him awake. “Good morning sunshine! Do you by any chance know detective Chris Bang?” Minho looks around clearly shaken and confused. “W-What?” The criminal didn’t truly have time to drag this out, he wanted an answer right now.

 

He grabbed a fist full of Minho’s hair making him meet his eyes, he smirked a bit at the visible terror on his face. “What is your relation to Chris Bang?” “H-He’s been my friend since high school, we’re close, I’m going to be a groomsman at his wedding.”

 

The Joker was taken aback to say the least “wedding? What wedding? He’s getting married? To who?” He pressed on pulling his hair tighter. “I-I” Minho tried to force words out but nothing came, he was parilized with fear.

 

Joker punched him hard across the face “who!” He screamed. It was then he realized that he’d hit him too hard, Minho passed out.

 

“Where is his phone?” “H-Here” I.N hands it over, it immediately lights up with messages.

 

_ ‘Baby? Where are you?’ _

 

_ ‘Minho it’s been hours where are you’ _

 

_ ‘Baby if you’re not home soon I’m going to call it in’ _

 

_ ‘Seriously you’re scaring me’  _

 

_ ‘Minho please just answer the phone I’m so worried.’ _

 

“His phone is still on? Are you fucking stupid!” He screams “they can track us through this!” He chucks the phone against the wall walking towards I.N. “I-I’m sorry I forgot please don’t please J I’m sorry please-” a hand came crashing down on his face sending him to the floor.

 

He let out a small whimper but didn’t move, “I-I’m sorry” his voice was so small it was hardly audible, he wanted to cry but he knew that would just make him more upset. A rough hand pulled him from the ground and into his chest.

 

“I know you didn’t mean to make a mistake pretty boy, but you did and that’s not okay. You are going to have to make it up to me okay? I need you to go figure out who our detective friend is getting married to so we can hit him where it really hurts.”

 

“O-Okay” He was quick to wipe a tear away as it fell. “Good, that would make me so happy. You want to make me happy, right?” He questioned knowing just how to get into his head. “Y-Yes, that’s all I want.” “Good. Then get going, you have a job to do.”

 

—

 

Woojin put their clothes back in the dresser saving them for another day. Chan didn't know what to do with himself, he felt so helpless. Everyone was disappearing around him because of the physco, Felix, Changbin, probably even Minho was missing because of him.

 

“I know baby, I know.” Woojin stood between the younger’s legs hugging his head. “I-It’s not fair. F-Felix doesn’t deserve this, h-he doesn’t-” Felix was the only real family Chan had left, both of his partners were killed when he was twelve leaving them to fend for themselves. To say the least Chan was protective over Felix, if anything happened to him he blamed himself and this time was no different.

 

Woojin fell down on the bed and pulled Chan on top of him. ”It’s going to be okay Channie, I promise you we‘ll find them, all of them.” Woojin knew they were probably still alive at least, if the joker was going to kill them then he would have left the bodies. But he took them, he was planning something he could feel it.

 

Chan sniffled clinging to the elder’s chest, Woojin pulled them up so Chan was sitting in his lap cupping his face. “I mean it. We are going to find them.” Chan nods slightly before digging into Woojin’s shoulder crying harder.

 

Woojin kissed his head whispering comforting words and little nothings into his ear trying to help him through it.

 

Out the window sat on the fire escape was a small boy watching the whole thing. I.N didn’t know what to think about what he was looking at. The detective was crying but the other was giving him kisses and holding him tight, he looked… sad. Like he was sad because the detective was sad.

 

Was that what love is? Caring so much about someone that their mood affects yours? Having someone to hold you while you cry your sadness away, never wanting anything return expect to see you smile again? He shook that thought quickly from his head, he took a few pictures of the other man before rushing down to the car.

 

His mind raced as he thought of the scene that played out in front of his eyes. He tried to make shake it from his mind but there was one question that just won’t go away.

 

J loved him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho, Changbin, and Felix are gone, the joker knows about Woojin, and Jeongin is starting to question thing, the next chapter is going to be interesting... We are coming up on the ending soon and it’s going to intense. I hope this didn’t take too long cause I’ve been working on it almost everyday, I really got my motivation back for this story and I’m actually thinking about writing a sequel once it’s done? But Idk if I will. Anyways I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> -cammy


	7. Why The Long Face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone has to fall in order for someone else to rise, for me to regain my static as the most feared man in Gotham I don’t need our dear detective to fear me, no, I need him to be terrified.”

“Wakey wakey”

 

The familiar sadistic voice rang through the warehouse. Changbin lifted his head a little his eyes burning at the bright lights. Then, he saw  _ him _ . He tried to say something but quickly found he couldn’t talk, a rag tied tight around his mouth.

 

“I noticed you like being loud the other day, I thought that would help you be quiet.” Joker laughed. He went behind Changbin grabbing something from behind him, or rather someone.

 

He dragged a whimpering Felix tied to a chair in front of Changbin. His heart sank to his chest, he started pulling at the ropes as if it would do something to stop what was about to happen.

 

“What do you do, sweetheart? I’m sure a boy like you doesn’t just sit at home all day” Joker asks crouching down in front of him. “P-Please just let us go, please please I don’t want to-” Joker’s hand came across Felix’s face hard, “that’s not the answer I was looking for, love. Why don’t you try again?”

 

Felix swallowed hard trying to choke back his cries, his eyes drift over to Changbin. The latter nods slightly as if to say that maybe if he cooperates then he won’t hurt him again. A rough hand comes to grab his chin pulling his glassy eyes to meet the killer’s. “Don’t look at him, look at me. Answer the question.”

 

Felix tries to pull back slightly wincing as the joker’s hand tightens “I-I’m a dancer.” “Aw see, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Felix shakes his head, he was just trying to give him what he wants at this point.

 

“Do you like your job? Was it your dream? Everything you ever hoped for?” “Y-Yes, I-I’ve been working y-years to get w-where I a-am.”  He stuttered out. The Joker laughed finally letting go of him walking away to one of the corners of the room.

 

“You know the crazy thing about life, darling? It changes all the time, it can change slowly or in the blink of an eye but it never stops changing. One minute you can be dirt poor on the streets, the next thing you know you’re the wealthiest businessman in the country. One second you are living the height of luxury with daddy's credit card, the next thing you know you can’t even get a job at a fast food restaurant.”

 

He pauses for a minute grabbing a long metal crowbar off the ground casually walking back to the boy swinging it with ease. “Life is crazy that way, it’s completely unpredictable, but there is one common thread. For one to rise to the top, another must fall to the bottom. And that’s exactly what I’ve been doing, I’ve been climbing up to the top leaving my little trail of mischief behind me, but I’ve hit a little bump in the road, a pest if you will. There is a little detective who thinks he can stop me, and as silly as a thought that is there is another problem. Unlike those who tried before him he seems to be unafraid of me, but that won’t last for long.”

 

Finally he reached the chair lifting Felix’s head with one end of the bar. “That’s where you two come into the picture. You’re very close to him, his little baby brother and his partner. If anything were to happen to you he would be completely devastated, and that’s the plan.” All the sudden the crow bar comes crashing down hard on Felix knees, he screams at the top of his lungs but no one is coming to save him.

 

“Someone has to fall in order for someone else to rise, for me to regain my static as the most feared man in Gotham I don’t need our dear detective to fear me, no, I need him to be terrified. I want the sound of my name to make his whole body shake, I want him to take off running if he even  _ thinks  _ he sees me. I need him to fall.”

 

He hits him again, twice, a loud cracking came from Felix’s right leg. “And for him to fall and me to rise I need to hit him where it really hurts. I told you, life can change in the blink of an eye and your’s just did! You’ll be lucky if you can ever even  _ walk _ again after I’m through with you.” After that he was done talking, he just got to swinging.

 

The only sound that could be heard in the warehouse was the sound of the crowbar whipping through the air accompanied by Felix’s screams and the sound of his bones breaking under him. Changbin tried to scream, he tried to look away but sat in front of him was his crying lover screaming for mercy and he was helpless to do anything. Finally Joker hit him so hard the whole chair fell to the floor, that was probably enough of that.

 

He picks the chair back looking at Felix, the boy was in complete shock, he chest was stuttering out breaths, he was drenched in sweat and tears, just the way Joker wanted him.

 

“Ya know you remind me a lot of my I.N, cute but always crying. Speaking of which, I.N!” Only sends later the boy runs into the room “yes?” “I think we are going to hook our little friend here up to the new…  _ medicine  _ you made for me.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened “b-but its not done yet. If we do it know the pain could be too much it could kill him, I need to tweak it a little more-” “I didn’t ask if you were done I said we are putting him on it. Now go get it before you make me angry.”

 

Reluctantly I.N shuffles away coming back with an IV bag and needle. “Well why don’t you get started, I’m going to talk to our other friend over here.” Jeongin gets to work trying to find Felix’s vain as Joker walks over to Changbin.

 

“You see what my I.N is doing over there is he’s putting your tiny dancer on some really fun kind of drugs, well, it’s fun for me. Him… not so much. But don’t feel left out! I know you’ve missed out on all of the fun so far but your time will come, right now I just want you to sit back and enjoy the show.” 

 

The liquid starts slowly dripping down the toob to Felix’s arm. It takes a few minutes for anything to happen and  _ no one _ missed it when it started to take effect. His lip started to tremble and the next thing they knew he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He started thrashing around in the chair begging for it to stop.

 

“P-Please make it stop please I-I don’t- w-what is happening? W-What are you doing? Get away from me!” He screamed. But despite his yelling no one was doing anything to him, they were all just staring at him.

 

Changbin tried to look away, he couldn’t watch this, but Joker pulled his head back forcing it still. “I told you were going to watch so you are going to watch.” It quickly became clear that the drug was making Felix hallucinate, tears run down Changbin’s cheeks as he watched.

 

“Whatever he’s seeing right now must be pretty awful if he’s screaming like that. And just remember,” he leaned into the detective’s ear,

 

“You’re next.”

 

—

 

Jisung rolled over in bed, it had been a week since Minho disappeared. He’d hardly slept at all, Jisung had always had a thing about the dark, it terrified him. Normally sleeping with someone else helped but he didn’t have someone else right now, he was alone.

 

He’d picked up a nightlight after the first sleepless night as silly as it sounds, he brought all of the cats in the room with him but it didn’t help. He stayed up until he couldn’t stay awake anymore, it was burning him out. Today was no different.

 

He woke up after about an hour of sleep with Dori snuggled into his chest, he couldn’t help but smile down at the kitten. He used to hate cats before he met Minho, now they co-parented three little fur babies, well, they did at least.

 

He couldn’t get the imagines from that night out of head. Finding Minho’s abandoned car in the grocery store parking lot with chocolate cheesecake and fresh strawberries rotting in the trunk.

 

There were two possible things that Minho could be right now, dead or suffering. He was hoping neither but he knew that wasn’t true. He picked Dori up like a little baby walking out to the living room the others following at his feet.

 

He quickly gets them their breakfast before going to clean him up. The shower was the worst part, he wanted more than anything for Minho to burst in and start brushing his teeth like he always did but he knew it would never come.

 

Quickly he got dressed, grabbed his keys, and head out the door. He didn’t bother to get breakfast for himself, it’s not like he had an appetite.

 

Once in the precinct he quickly found Woojin and Chan sitting by the commissioner's door. “Jisung you’re here, the commissioner wants to see us.” “What why? Are we in trouble or something?” Woojin shrugs turning to Chan “are you sure you’re up for working baby?”

 

Chan’s scowled “that  _ freak  _ kidnapped my partner and my brother, I’m going to find him and I’m gonna make sure that he never hurts anyone ever again.” Woojin tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he just pushed it off.

 

“Detective Bang, please come in and take a seat. Detectives Han and Kim, I’ll be with you both in a minute.” Commissioner Wang steps aside letting Chan wack in, he takes a deep breath before closing the door going to sit behind his desk.

 

“Before we start, I would first like to say that I'm deeply sorry for what happened to your brother and detective Seo, I’m sure it hasn’t been easy on you.” “Thank you Sir, but all it’s done is make my drive to catch the joker even stronger.”

 

He sat back in his chair avoiding Chan’s eyes. “that’s actually why I called you in here. Chan, you’re off the case.” “Excuse me?” Chan jumped out of his chair looking down at the commissioner “like hell I am!”

 

“Chan, we don’t think that the Joker taking two people that are close to you is a coincidence, we believe he is targeting you. We are doing this to keep you safe, it’s best if someone else takes up the case instead.”

 

Chan thinks for a second, him, Woojin, and Jisung were all called to his office, that can only mean… “are you going to put Woojin on this case?” Wang rubs his eyes “he’s the next best thing, Chan.”

 

“I’m not letting you put my fiancé at risk like that! I’m going to fucking finish this case if even if I have to do it alone! You can't stop me!” “Chris calm down you are acting hysterical. It wasn’t a suggestion it was an order. Woojin and Jisung are taking the case if that’s final, you are on leave until further notice. Now you can leave my office calmly like the adult you are or I am more than happy to call some officers down here to escort you off the premise.”

 

Chan opens his mouth but in the end closes it again. He turns around throwing open the door and slammed it behind him. “Chris what happened? Baby?” Woojin calls out to him but he just keeps walking.

 

—

 

That afternoon Chan found himself sulking on the couch watching one of Woojin’s trashy reality tv shows. All the sudden his phone rings, he turns down the volume and picks up.

 

“What?”

 

“Baby why are you so upset?”

 

“You know damn well why I’m upset Woojin.”

 

“Are you mad at me?” Chan takes a deep breath shoving his face into a pillow. “No…” “well then why are you yelling at me, huh?”

 

There’s silence over the line, Woojin knows he’s won. “Listen,  Jisung thinks he might have found a lead on Minho, but I got a tip about a possible former hideout for the Joker, it might tell us something about his current location. I’m taking Seungmin with me and I was wondering if you wanted to-” “I’m gonna stop you there Wooj.”

 

Chan sat up on the couch still holding on to the pillow “as fucking pissed as I am I’m not going to be caught disobeying orders, I don’t want to be in deeper shit than I already am.” “Well I thought I’d try. I’ll be home in an hour or two, I’ll bring home take-out.”

 

“Got it, love you”

 

“Love you too baby.”

 

—

 

Woojin broke the lock off the door, Seungmin stood nervously behind him. “Stay close, we don’t know if it‘s dangerous or not.” He grabbed his gun out of his holster signaling for Seungmin to follow him in.

 

The building was open and dark with only a little light shining in from the windows and a hole in the ceiling. Seungmin shook with every step he took clutching the fabric of his coat.

 

“Okay, it seems clear, why don’t you get some samples and I’ll check around-” shuffling was heard from one of the corners. “Who’s there!” He raised his gun again pushing Seungmin behind him, slowly he approached the corner where the noise came from.

 

He peered around some crates before deciding to shout out again “I said who’s there!” “P-Please don’t shoot!” Small hands shoot up from behind one of the crates, Seungmin jumps.

 

“Come out here where I can see you!” A boy covered in filth draped in dirty clothing emerges from the crates. “What’s your name!” Woojin shouts still refusing to soften despite the boy’s terrified appearance.

 

“D-Doctor Yang Jeongin, I-I was a Psychiatrist at Arkham!” He shouts, the younger leans into the detective’s ear trying to be quiet so the boy doesn’t hear them. “I thought Yang Jeongin was dead.”

 

Clearly, he wasn’t quiet enough because then the doctor shouted back “p-please don’t hurt me, the Joker took me hostage when he broke out of Arkham, h-he kept me here and was torturing me for his own pleasure before he abandoned this place. P-Please you have to help me.” The tears coming from his eyes became evident, Woojin lowered his gun putting it back in it’s holster and making his way over to the boy, Seungmin following suit.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. We aren’t going to hurt you. I’m detective Kim Woojin of the Gotham PD and this is Seungmin, I promise you that we won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 

Slowly Jeongin lowered his hands walking towards the detective and hugging him tightly. “T-Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Once he felt Woojin place a hand on his back I.N let his fingers trail down the detectives belt undoing the holster and grabbing a hold of the gun.

 

He pushed Woojin away and grabbed Seungmin’s arm pulling him to his chest and pressing the gun to his forehead. Seungmin yelps in pain “what are you doing-” “shut up or I’ll shoot him!”

 

Woojin takes a step back putting his arms in the air to show him that he’s not going to try anything. “Hey just put the gun down we can talk this out-” “I said shut up! Please don’t make this harder than it has to be… I-I don’t want to do this but-” “excellent job pretty boy! You even almost had me fooled!”

 

A slow clap came from behind them followed by a haunting laughter. Someone grabbed Woojin’s arm, he snapped around punching them in the face but two more people grabbed him shoving him to the ground slamming his face against the concert. Another person takes Seungmin from I.N, the boy instantly runs over to the owner of the voice behind him.

 

“You know for a detective, you aren’t very smart seeing as you put your guard down so easily for my little I.N” then, the Joker walked in front of his very eyes.

 

“So you’re the bride to be?” He leans down inches in front of Woojin’s face. “What do you want? What did you do to Felix and Changbin!” He tries to wiggle free of the men holding him down but to no avail.

 

“Relax, what is it with you detectives and being so uptight? If I were you I would keep my mouth shut so your little friend doesn’t get hurt.” Woojin’s eyes peered over to Seungmin, he looked absolutely terrified, he closes his mouth tight. 

 

“That’s better, now if you don’t mind we have places to be so let’s get this over with.” One of the men hits Woojin in the face, hard, he’s out immediately.

 

“What about this kid? Do we kill him?” “No, someone has to be the messenger.” Joker walks over to Seungmin, he watches as the younger tries to pull away and try and get as far away from him as possible. “Listen here, when you see detective Bang next be a good pet and give him this for me, will ya?” He places a playing card in Seungmin’s hand before grabbing a piece of scrap metal from the ground and hitting him over the head with it knocking him out and leaving him there on the floor

 

A sigh escaped his lips as he wiped the dirt off his hand. He turns back to see Woojin’s limp body being dragged back to the van, then something else catches his eyes. I.N was shaking violently, his breathing was rigid, his legs looked like they were about to give out under him. “What’s wrong with you?” “I-I don’t know i-it’s just something about t-that story and t-that name and- w-why do I know that name? What’s happening? What am I doing I-I-”

 

He falls to the ground pulling at his hair, Joker knew exactly what was happening. He was starting to remember who he was before, he was remembering the life he had before he made him perfect. All that re-wiring he’d done on that little head of his was getting undone because of that little act.

 

“Oh pretty boy, your falling apart.” He approached him slowly reaching in his pocket. “D-Don’t come near me! S-Stay away.” “Oh now you don’t really want that now do you? It’s just me pretty boy, I take care of you, I keep you safe, don’t you want that?” The boy looked at him with glassy eyes unable to answer.

 

Joker sat down next to him pulling him close “it’s okay pretty boy, I can make you feel better again. But in order for me to do that I’m going to have to do this first.” “W-What-” a rag was placed over his mouth and nose.

 

I.N started to claw at his arm to get rid of the hand but it wasn’t going anywhere. “Just let it happen, I promise you’ll feel better in no time.” He collapsed in the elder’s arms, Joker didn’t hesitate to grab his legs and carry him off the van.

 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll put you back together again.”

 

—

 

Chan was awoken by his phone ringing next to him, he'd fallen asleep watching Woojin’s reality shows, great. He scoffed seeing the caller ID, it was the station.

 

“So you’re taking me off leave so soon?” He teased sitting up rubbing his eyes. “No, we’re not. We are calling you because you are family of a missing person, you’re also listed as an emergency contact for Kim Seungmin.”

 

Suddenly he was wide wake “what happened? What’s going on?” “We can’t give you a lot of information over the phone, we are going to need you to come to” he zoned out as they gave him the address. Family member? Did they find Felix?

 

“Chris?” “Huh? yeah, yeah I’ll be right there.” He hung grabbing the keys and running out the door.

 

—

 

He pulled up to an old looking warehouse, police cars surrounding it as well as an ambulance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar head of messy brown hair. “Seungmin!” He rushes over to the boy, he had tears in his eyes and blood on his head. “What the hell happened?” “H-He tried to s-stop him but he’s too powerful. H-He’s coming for you Chan he-” “Bang, mind if we have a word?” The commissioner calls him over.

 

“What’s wrong?” “Woojin and Seungmin got ambushed here, Seungmin is in shock and has a minor concussion, Woojin…”

 

Chan looks at him fearfully “what happened to my fiancé?” “He was taken, Chris. The Joker is a prime suspect.”

 

Everything stopped, his whole world came crashing down around him. It felt like he wasn’t even there, like this was all some kind of sick dream he’d wake up from any second.

 

“What?” He didn’t know what else to say. “I’m sorry Chan, I think now is a good time for you to be with Seungmin and some of your other friends. We’ll do everything we can to get him back.”

 

Chan didn’t even know what he was doing but all the sudden he was walking back over to were Seungmin was being treated and that’s when the tears started coming.

 

And they didn’t stop.

 

“C-Channie” Seungmin said with a shaky voice. “He told me to give you this.”

 

His hand opened to reveal a Joker card, written on it was the words

 

_ let the games begin _

 

_ -Joker _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left... I’m honestly kind of sad it’s going to end. But!! I do have an idea for a sequel, would anyone be interested in that? Okay well I hope you enjoyed, see you next time
> 
> -cammy
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunlightlix)
> 
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/sunlightlix)


	8. One Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see, all it takes is one bad day to start a lifetime of madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is 100% the darkest chapter, please please do not read this if you are sensitive to dark content.

_Chan held tight to the arm next to him “Chris if you wrinkle my uniform I’m never going to forgive you.” Woojin chimed in as they entered the ballroom. The mayor held an annual police ball to celebrate the people that protect their city, Chan had never really been a fan._

 

_“I hate these things, I hate these uniforms, I hate these shoes, I hate it.” Woojin let out a deep chuckle “okay you big baby, calm down. Just try and have a good time.”_

 

_Chan pouted his lower lip leaning his head on Woojin’s shoulder as he grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray. “Do you remember the first time we went to one of these?” Woojin asked before taking a sip from his glass._

 

_“Yeah, we had just become partners” “yeah, you hated my guts still.” “I didn’t hate you! You were just kinda annoying to work with.” “Hmm so were you.” He leaned down planting a little kiss on his lips before setting down his glass and pulling the younger closer._

 

_“I remember how mad at myself I was that night, because you were so annoying but you still looked so good.” Woojin teased looking around the room a little nervously._

 

_He took a deep breath nodding his head to himself before turning to Chan. “That night you were just my partner, but now I get to walk in with you on my arm.”_

 

_A little laugh came from Chan as he pushed him away. “Now you’re starting to sound like I’m your trophy wife.” “You’re not… but you could be my husband.”_

 

_Chan laughed again only to turn back around to Woojin on one knee. “W-What?” He said a little to loud, the room went quiet as all eyes fell on the couple._

 

_Woojin took his hand. “Chirs, baby, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my entire life. I want to spend forever with you, will you spend forever with me?”_

 

_His honey voice quivered slightly as he pulled a small box out of his coat pocket “Christopher Bang, will you marry me?” Tears welled in the younger’s eyes, all he could do was nod._

 

_“Y-Yes” Woojin quickly slid the ring on his finger on his hand before standing and pulling him tight. Light clapping followed the moment but they weren’t focused on that._

 

_Chan let out a small sob as he clung to Woojin’s back. “Are you okay?” “Y-Yeah, I’m just so happy” he pulled back kissing Woojin, the elder giggled against his lips pulling back to wipe his tears._

 

_He was getting married to the love of his life. He was so happy._

 

_—_

 

Nothing. That’s what Chan felt. Nothing and everything all at the same time. Everyone he loves is disappearing around him, he was alone. He’d been sleeping on the couch for the last week, Seungmin sleeping in his and Woojin’s bed while he recovers from his concussion. Even if his hurt friend wasn’t in his bed, he still wouldn’t be there, not without Woojin.

 

His days were filled with emptiness, no work, no eating, no joy, nothing. He couldn’t even push himself to drink away his sorrows, all he could do was watch over his friend to make sure he recovered safely.

 

Today was yet again a day of nothingness, that was until something happened. His phone pinged, instantly he raced to check it. For the past week he’d left his ringer on just hoping that they would call saying that they found them, this was completely different.

 

It was an email notification, it was completely blank except for a video attached to it. He decided to pull it up on his laptop instead, instantly when he clicked the video he was met with a troubling slight. Woojin tied to a chair covered in blood and sweat, his head hanging low.

 

“Chris” a voice that had become far too familiar in the past two months called out walking into frame. “I think I have something that belongs to you” he sang as he walked up to Woojin.

 

He grabbed Woojin’s face lifting it into the light, clearly he was annoyed that he wasn’t awake, his hand came crashing down on Woojin’s face. He pulled the chair forcing Woojin to look straight into the camera, “say hi to your fiancé, love”

 

Chan watched his lover come to, his eyes were bloodshot as he looked into the camera “Channie?” “That’s right, we are sending him a little message so that he can come join our fun!” The latter’s eyes grow large as he attempts to jerk forward.

 

“Chris don’t listen to him, you have to stay away-” he punches him again. “You stay quiet. And look _Channie”_ he mimics “the gang’s all here!” He walks up to the camera turning it around revealing Felix and Changbin both still dress from the night they were taken. His brother was shaking, his eyes foggy as he mumbled who knows what. From what he could see Felix’s legs were coated in blood and bruises and had an iv bag hooked up to his arm. Changbin on the other hand was _covered_ in blood, cuts, burns, you name it.

 

Tears welled in his eyes as the camera turned again. In the corner was what looked like a crate for a large dog but inside was Minho shaking and covered in filth, all life drained from his eyes. “I’m sorry that I left you all alone but now's your chance to join in on all the fun! Do you know that old warehouse off the highway? Right where they used to have the circus? That’s where I am! So why don’t you come on down and we’ll have ourselves a ball!”

 

He swings the camera back to Woojin grabbing a golf club. “And come alone, I’ll know if you call any of your cop buddies to come with you and if you do they’ll all be dead before you arrive. Goodbye for now!” The video ends just as the club makes contact with Woojin’s chin.

 

“No no no-” Chan repeated to himself as he ran to grab his keys “Chan what’s going on?” Seungmin had heard him from the other room, shit. “Uh we’re out of milk I’m just gonna run to the store real quick.” “Okay.”

 

He flung the door open running down to the car, he knew it wasn’t a good idea, but it was the only thing he could do.

 

—

 

“I just got news that the detective is on his way now.” I.N said walking into the room. “Already? He must be pretty desperate. Well I feel underprepared now! I.N can you watch over our guests? I have to go get some things done before the detective gets here.”

 

The boy looked around the room, this was the last place he wanted to be. Felix’s murmuring freaked him out and he didn’t want to be near Woojin. He felt so bad for him, all Woojin wanted to do was help him and he pointed a gun at his friend’s head and now he was part of his big mess. He’d felt so lost the past few days, whatever J did to try and fix his head clearly didn’t work well enough.

 

A hand connected to his cheek “are you listening to me!” “Y-Yes, I’ll watch them.” “Good.” With that Joker walked away without looking back.

 

Minho watched from the corner, he had felt nothing but bad for I.N. Sure, he almost ordered someone to shoot him but what he’d seen the past few days is just a kid completely lost being abused by a psycho. The boy was clearly soft, he didn’t like seeing people get hurt but he did whatever Joker wanted him to do. His empathy was his weakness, maybe if he could get I.N on his side he could save them all, _including_ I.N.

 

“I.N!” He whisper shouted shifting around in the crate. The boy jumped looking in his direction, “come here!” He said eagerly.

 

Hesitantly he walked over to the older, “I-I’m not supposed to talk to you.” “Says who? Joker?” The boy falls quiet for a few seconds before nodding. “Why do you stay here with him? Why do you do what he says?” “H-He keeps me safe. He loves me, of course I’ll stay with him.”

 

Minho’s face softens greatly “sweetheart, that’s not love.” “Yes it is! He loves me I know he does!” “Has he ever said he loves you?” I.N opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it again in realization, he sits down next to the crate holding Minho fighting back tears.

 

“You don’t hit people you love, you don’t tell them what to do or how to look.” The boy looked down at himself trying to find a way to deny Minho’s claims but his body was living evidence. He doesn’t remember choosing his clothing or the clown like smile painted on his face, the bruises that painted his skin didn’t seem very loving either.

 

“He doesn’t love you, he’s using you. He’s so far deep in that head of yours you can hardly even see yourself anymore.” He hated that everything Minho said was true, he hated how he could hardly remember his own name, he hated how his head was screaming at him. He started to cry profusely, Minho reached a finger out of one of the small holes in the crate and rubbed it over the boy’s knee to comfort him.

 

“You don’t deserve to be here, none of us do. But you can stop this, you can get all of us out.” “H-How? All I’m done is screw up, I’m the reason you’re in this mess!” Minho hushed him so that he wouldn’t alert anyone.

 

“Do you know where my phone is?”

 

“Y-Yeah”

 

“I need to go get it and call the contact _Han Jisung.”_

 

—

 

Taking one last deep breath Chan pushed open the door of the warehouse, it was pitch black, the only light in the room came from the door and disappeared when it closed behind him. “Oh good you’re here!” A voice came over the speaker “let the fun begin.”

 

A light turned on shining on a chair in the middle of the room, _Woojin._ “Woojin!” He screamed running over the chair only to pull his shoulder and to be brought face to face with a corpse. He shrieked falling to the ground, that was definitely not his fiancé.

 

Before he could even get back on his feet he was grabbed from behind and forced in a chair. He tried to break free but the hands were determined to keep him down. 

 

“You know Chan, we aren’t that different you and I.” His voice rang through the building as a screen came down in front of him. “You ever had a bad day Chris? I know I’ve had my fair share.”

 

Imagines started appearing on the screen, imagines he knew all too well. “From the looks of it you’ve had some too. Like when mommy and daddy went out for a date night and a petty mugger made sure they never came home.” He thrashed around trying to look away from the pictures of his parents dead on a street corner but it wasn’t allowed.

 

“You were left all alone, just you and your baby brother little lixxie.” Another light turned on revealing Felix in the same condition as in the video, maybe even slightly worse. This was truly hell on earth, it felt like the Joker had ripped his heart right out of his chest just for his own sick games.

 

“Felix! Let me go!” He thrashed around more, Joker continued. “But you always had someone at your side during those bad days, I had no one. And after enough of them, I was never quite the same. You see, all it takes is one bad day to start a _lifetime of madness._ All it takes is one bad day to have you on your knees trembling with fear of what lurks in the shadows for the rest of your life.” 

 

More screens come up depicting dreadful things happening to the people he loves most, Felix tharsing around begging for mercy, Changbin screaming as he’s cut recentlessly, Minho shaking in a cage like a tortured animal, and perhaps the hardest was Woojin getting beat over and over while he lied on the ground like hurt puppy.

 

“Please… please stop this! Just stop!” He screamed tears now spilling from his eyes but joker paid no mind and continued “you’ve been so fun to play with these past few months, watching the light drain from your face as I take everyone who means something to you away. Honestly it’s quite funny when you think about it. You once said you became a cop to make it safer for the people of Gotham, but you can’t even keep your loved ones safe.” 

 

Finally he’s thrown up from the chair and plunged back into darkness, the detectives head shoots around trying to find something, anything, but he doesn’t like what he finds. He runs into a chair only to hear a whimper coming from the person in it, he knew that voice.

 

“Changbin?” The younger raised his head barely visible in the darkness and spoke hardly above a whisper “b-behind you…”

 

Chan didn’t quite understand until he was dodging the chair he was once sitting in being thrown at his head. “Madness is a beautiful thing really, the mind finally let’s go and does what it wants to. I’ve done amazing things since I’ve become like this.” Joker snickers again.

 

Chan backs up trying to find the wall only to run into a rusty crate, a crate that was holding his friend Minho. He screamed falling to the ground, he couldn’t take this.

 

His hands covered his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut “stop just stop! Please just make it stop…” he cried out into the darkness.

 

A light turned back on flickering in the middle of the room, there stood the Joker in between two chairs holding his brother and the love of his life.

 

Chan stared in shock as the joker lifted his finger drawing him in “Come here, _channie…”_

 

Too scared to find out what would happen if he didn’t Chan shakily walked forward into the light. “W-What do you want from me?” He asked through his tears.

 

“What do I want? Why it’s simple. I want to see you break, I want you to be terrified of me, I want you to tremble at the sound of my name.”

 

More sniffles came from the detective as he tried to hold eye contact “p-please, just stop. Let them go please I’ll do anything.” “I know you will, but let’s just see what anything entails...” 

 

Chan looked at him confused only for the joker to pull out a gun and hand it to him “shoot one of them and everyone else gets to leave.” He says flatly.

 

In that second Chan’s whole world comes crashing down on him. “N-No I won’t.” “You have to, or they all die. One of them has to die for everyone else to live, so who will it be? Your fiancé or your little baby brother?”

 

The gun shakes in his hand as he eyes the joker, Felix had too much of that drug in his system to even understand what was happening, but Woojin’s head raised.

 

“Chan, baby, shoot me.” “W-What?” “Do it, let Felix live.” “Bear I-I can’t-” “yes you can, please Chan I want this. Let Felix have a second chance at life.”

 

Chan looks between the two of them, his brother, someone who he’d practically raised, and the love of his life, the person who makes him whole. He quickly came to the conclusion that he couldn’t live without either of them, so he wasn’t going to.

 

Chan quickly turns the gun on himself, Woojin through physically exhausted jerked forward in the chair, “what are you doing?” “I can’t live without either of you, so if someone is going to die it’s going to be me.”

 

Woojin tries to break free as if it was possible in the state he was in, tears welling in his eyes “Chris no! Don’t you fucking dare leave me like this!” Chan gives him a soft smile threw his tears “it’s okay bear. I love you s-so much, please take care of Felix for me.” “No!”

 

And just like that he pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. The only thing that happens is a little flag comes out of the barrel with the words _Bang!_ written on it.

 

Joker breaks down laughing “now _this_ is an unexpected turn of events!” Chan trembles dropping the gun, Woojin falls back sighing in some form of relief.

 

“Now that that’s-” “Gotham PD nobody move!” A voice screams into the warehouse. Armed men storm the entrances pointing larger guns in every direction sending everyone into a mass confusion. Chan takes the confusion to his advantage and tackles Joker to the ground trying to hold him there with his shaky hands.

 

“Why? Why did you do this?” His voice breaks as he talks, joker only laughs. “Look at you, you’re a mess. A terrified mess. All it took was a little bloodshed to get what I wanted.” Chan let go of him.

 

“W-What?” “You fell for it detective! This was the killing joke and you fell for it!” He laughed making a finger gun and pointing it to Chan’s head “bang!” He laughs hysterically falling back to the floor as cops surround them.

 

Chan watches as the joker is pulled away and paramedics rush in to treat his friends but it felt like he wasn’t there. His mind was long gone, the joker was too deep into his head for him to even see properly.

 

“Detective Bang are you alright?” A paramedic asks as they try to examine him, he gives no response. “Detective Bang?” The next thing they knew Chan was out cold on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi sorry this took so long to release but I was going through a tough time and writing something so dark really wasn’t going to help my mental state haha. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! One more chapter to go!
> 
> -cammy
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunlightlix)  
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/sunlightlix)


	9. The Killing Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so terrified

“To start off this interview I’d just like to say that you and all your friends are in the cities thoughts and prays as they recover from their injuries.”

 

Jisung fidgets in the waiting room chair trying to smile at the interviewer “thank you Mr Kim.” “Please, Wonpil is fine.” “Okay then.”

 

He flips through his notepad finding a blank page before turning back to the young detective. “So, how exactly did you find the Joker’s location?” “Well one of the hostages Lee Minho, my long time partner actually, managed to get through to the Joker’s accomplice I.N and he contacted me giving away the joker’s location.”

 

“And I.N, is he in prison?”

 

“God no, that poor had severe Stockholm Syndrome, he’s receiving treatment at a psychiatric ward to hopefully undo what the Joker has done to him.”

 

“And as I’m told you have relationships with all the other victims of this brutal act?”

 

“I do. Kim Woojin is my partner at work, Felix and Changbin are close friends of mine u-uh actually I introduced Felix to Changbin when we freshmen in college.”

 

“Felix, he was a dancer in the Gotham ballet company, correct? Until this accident of course.” 

 

“Yes, according to the doctors Felix received the worst injuries out of all of them. He was put on a very strong drug which caused him psychological and slight physical damage and in addition both of his legs were practically shattered w-which he’s already had two surgeries for.”

 

“That’s terrible. I hope he recovers well.”

 

“He’s on the road to recovery, his most recent blood test showed that the drug was finally out of his system after two long weeks.”

 

“That’s wonderful news, what about the others, Minho, Woojin and Changbin?”

 

“They arrived at the hospital in terrible condition and were extremely malnourished but after treatment are expected to make a full recovery.”

 

“I’m so glad to hear that, but I have a question about the primary victim of the Joker’s crimes. Detective Christoper Bang.”

 

“Yes. Detective Bang. Chris was targeted by the Joker, that psycho went after him and everyone he cared for destroying countless innocent lives in doing so.” 

 

“What about Bang himself? How is he holding up despite the recent tragedy?”

 

“He’s been… quiet on the issue. He would prefer to keep that private.”

 

“Understandable. Now I just have one last question, how does it feel to be the person who caught the Joker?”

 

“Honestly? All this time everyone was talking about how big of a deal it was, the amount of glory that would come with it, but he hurt the people I love and countless other people. I just hope he rots in a cell for the rest of his days.”

 

“Well, thank you for your time Jisung, it’s been wonderful talking to you.” Jisung finally looked towards the door were his friend sat waiting for his love to get better, his chest hurt. “Thank you, you as well.”

 

He bid the reporter a good night before heading to the door he was staring at moments ago, room 97. Hesitantly his fist made contact with the wood.

 

“It’s open.”

 

He peeked in to find Chan where he’d been for the last two weeks, Woojin’s bedside. The eldest appeared to be sleeping at this time but that didn’t stop Chan from being there holding his hand tight.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Chris you don’t need to-”

 

“Jisung. Just stop. I don’t want to deal with this right now. Please just let me be.”

 

If Jisung bit his lip any harder he’d probably start tasting his own blood, his head just nodded his head not willing to fight with a grieving man. “Okay, have a good night Chris.”

 

He didn’t respond, Jisung shut the door softly. Chan leans over the bed laying his head on Woojin’s forearm. His head was swarming but nothing was coming out. What happened, what the Joker did, it was haunting him.

 

Everywhere he went he felt like he heard his voice, every time he turned he thought he saw a streak of that green hair, he felt like he was going… mad.

 

A little chuckle escaped lips, it quickly turned into a laugh. That only lasted for so long before he started crying, sobbing. He pulled at his hair trying to get his head to stop screaming.

 

Somewhere deep in his head he heard that terrible laugh calling out to him. He screamed falling out of his chair curling into a ball on the floor continuing to sob “s-stop stop p-please l-leave stop please-” he pleaded nonsense.

 

His head completely blocked out reality, he didn’t notice Woojin wake up and call out a doctor or someone to help, he didn’t notice a nurse trying to pull him up. He was so lost, he was so _terrified._

 

and there it was.

 

the killing joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the killing joke!! Dang this has been rollercoaster to write but also a lot of fun. I’ve also officially decided to make a sequel which will be out sometime hopefully soon so you can follow me on Twitter to find out when that comes out if you want <3 thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you for the sequel !!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunlightlix)  
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/sunlightlix)


End file.
